Personal Problems
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: No excuses, now the gang as to deal with all there Personal Problems. D&N, E&T,E&A, and M&J. When a big storm comes in the morning they all have to go into the plane. Staying in there changed alot, when they get out theres more trouble up ahead! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Personal Problems **

**Alright it's now day 75 and everyone is doing pretty well physicly anyway. Emotionly, well that's a different story. E&T, M&J, and D&N. **

* * *

Nathan's video diary. 

"Way to much has happened. From the Panther, to the cave and slide, to Lex going missing and from Eric getting hurt. it's been 75 days, we need to get home or Daley and I will never be able to get togeather. This sucks!

End of diary

* * *

**It was a usual morning everyone has just eaten and is off doing there usual stuff to making rafts, signs in the sand, or there basic chores. Everyone is hoping for rescue and a another problem of some sort so that everyone cam still keep trying to avoid there personal problems. **

**Jackson still blames himself for what happened to Eric, but right now he has Mel to deal with. Taylor has a big problem, Nathan knows she likes Eric if he tells she will have no where to hide. Eric has to still stay in the tent so he has plenty of time to think about his personal problems. Daley has to think of what if they are here longer and are Nathan and her ever going to get to be togeather. And Lex, well he has a point of view of everything!( More info on the lex think later.) **

**Boom! Boom! **

**"Oh Crap, was that thunder?" groanded Eric as he poaked his head out of the tent. **

**"At least we know your doing better." laughed Daley. **

**"Another storm is coming." said Lex as he ran up the beach. **

**"How long do we have before it comes?" asked Taylor. **

**"An hour or so." said Lex. **

**"Everyone in the plane." called Nathan. **

**Taylor helped Eric into the plane, (she also brought the first aid kit.) Nathan and Jackson, Nathan, and Melissa started to put everything in the plane. Daley and Lex helped as well. **

**1 hour later**

**"UhOh, I just felt a rain drop." said Melissa. **

**"Thank God we are done." said Jackson. **

**They all ran into the plane. When they were all inside the rain begain to fall down faster and harder. **

**This was scary, not the storm but now everyone was stuck in the plane, nowhere to run now they had to deal with the personal stuff. **

**"It's looks like we are going to be in here for the rest of the day and night." said Lex as he got comfortable. **

**"Perfect." said Taylor. **

**They sat there bored as ever. Lex was rading one of his books, Jackson was listening to his Ipod and so was Nathan, Taylor was rading one of here magazines, (she brought like 50.) Eric was trying to sleep, he had just taken some Asprin, and Daley was brading a vine. 4 Hours have past and no one has said a word. **

**"Jackson what time is it?" asked Eric as he groaned and streched. **

**"3:10." said Jackson as he yawned. **

**"Ughh, can this day get any slower?" groaned Melissa. **

**"Did it stop raining yet?" asked Taylor. **

**"Nope." said Daley. **

**"I am so bored." said Nathan. **

**"We can play cards, I brought some for the trip." said Lex. **

**"Who wants to play?" asked Lex. **

**Melissa, Taylor, and Eric agreed to play. "I'll play too, said Jackson as he yawned again. Everyone looked real suprised but still smiled. They all went closer to Eric cause he really couldn't move that much. **

**Daley was looking out the window watching the rain fall. Nathan walked up to her. **

**"Daley, we need to talk." Said Nathan. **

* * *

I know how to make chapter's now so I will update after I eat diner. please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: The longest day

**Chapter 2 **

**"Daley can we talk?" asked Nathan. **

**"Sure, whats up?" said Daley.**

**"It's been 75 days, what if rescue never comes." said Nathan **

**"It will come." **

**"If it doesn't that means we are going to be stuck here for ever." said Nathan. **

**"Nathan, don't think that." aid Daley. **

**"What's got your intrest in this now?" said Daley. **

**"If we don't get rescued than that means that we can't be togeather." said Nathan in a loud whisper. The two sat at the end of the plane, thinking for a few seconds. **

**"I'll tell you what if 1 year passes and there is no sign of rescue, then maybe we could hook up." said Daley smiling. **

**"Deal." said Nathan. **

**"Damn!" yelled Eric. **

**"He wins again." groaned Taylor. **

**Eric, Taylor, Melissa, Lex, and jackson were playing BS. They've played 4 games of it so far. To keep them entertained because of the storm outside. **

**"Lex, how do you keep winning?" laughed Melissa. **

**"I guess I am just lucky." said Lex. **

**"Let's play a different game." said Taylor. **

**"We could play War." said Daley. **

**"We could play poker." laughed Nathan. **

**"I have an idea." said Melissa. **

**"Eric, do you have any 3's?" asked jackson. **

**"Nope, go fish." said Eric. **

**"This is so retarded." laughed Nathan. **

**"Yea, but it's fun." said Daley. **

**"What time is it?" asked Taylor as she yawned. **

**"7:30." said Jackson. **

**"Can we take a break and eat, I am so hungry." groaned Taylor. **

**"Yea i am starving." complained Eric. **

**"Alright." said Daley as she passed around some fruit. everyone went to there sleeping bags or except for Taylor who ate by Eric. **

**"Taylor." whispered Nathan. **

**"Tell hem now." said Nathan as he walked up to Taylor. **

**"No way, what if..." stammered Taylor. **

**"What if what? He likes you. Just talk to hem." said Nathan as he walked back to his sleeping bag. **

**Taylor panacked, took a deep breath and went to face Eric. **

**"How you feeling?" she asked **

**"Better, much better, my head still hurts, but not as much." said Eric as he bit into the banana. **

**Taylor than gazed around the plane Nathan was watching, but he was listening to his Ipod. Jackson and Daley were also listening to there Ipod's. Melissa was at the other side of the plane with a flash light drawing and Lex was reading. She then looked at Eric again and said: Umm, can I ask you a question? **

* * *

Suspense!!!!!!! hahaha. I will update after school tomorrow, or later. What will happen with Taylor and Eric, What will happen with Melissa and Jackson? what do they do after diner to keep them occupied? find out in my next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: happieness

**Chapter 3 **

**"Umm can I ask you a question?" asked Taylor as she looked nervously at Eric. **

**"Sure anything." said Eric as he took another bit of his banana. **

**"Do you like me as more than a friend?" Taylor asked as she bit her lip. **

**Eric almost choked on his banana when he heard what she asked, but he managed to swallow it. He began to stutter. **

**"Ummm, uhhh, I..." **

**"Nevermind, it was stupit for me to ask." said Taylor as she tried to get up. **

**Eric managed to stop stuttering he then took a few deep breaths and whispered.. "Taylor, wait." **

**She turned around and sat next to him again. "I do like you, your pretty and careing." but I don't really no much about you." **

**"And I only know one side of you too." said Taylor. **

**"It's not like we are going anywhere, so maybe we can talk now?" asked Eric. **

**"I'd like that." said Taylor as she smiled. **

**The two began talking about everything: There childhood, life back home, other friends, what they like to do, hobbies, intrests, and stuff on the island. **

**"Wow, you taught Jackson to fish." asked Eric who was very suprised. **

**"Yea, my dad and I used to go when I was little." she said smiling. **

**Taylor told Eric stories about everything and so did eric. They had alot in common. They talked for what seemed like 2 hours. **

**Taylor new that she liked Eric not Jackson. Jackson would listen but he wasn't really reliable to her and if she depended on hem he would fail. He liked Melissa and she new it. Eric would listen and deep down Eric was a good guy, he might be a rat, but he is a good rat. **

**"I wonder what time it is?" asked Eric to Taylor. **

**"We should as Jackson later." said Taylor. **

**"Wow, look it outside, it's like a Hurricane!" whispered Taylor. **

**"We should ask Lex." she said. **

**"Yea, but thats going to have to wait." said Eric in a calm soothing voice. **

**"Why w..." said Taylor. **

**But before Taylor could answer Eric kissed her. It felt amazing like they were back home. Happy with all of there family and other friends. **

**"Wow, your a good kisser." said Taylor to Eric. **

**"You are too." said Eric as he blushed and so did taylor. **

**"You know I want to be more than friends, but Jackson was and still is right a relationship on the island is complicated. When we get back home then we can be togeather." said eric. **

**"But what if we are here longer?" askedTaylor. **

**"How about if we are still here and one year has past then we can be togeather." said Eric. **

**"Deal." said Taylor. **

**The two then kissed again. when they broke apart Taylor looked up and noticed Nathan watching. He quickly glanced away. His head phones were in but there was not any music playing and Taylor new it. She then took one of her magaizines, rolled it up and then looked at Eric and said: "I'll be right back." and with that she stood up and walked over to Nathan and hit hem in the back of the head, smiled then walked back over to Eric. **

**Melissa saw, rolled her eyes and then stood up and stretched. She saw the storm and walked over to one of the plane windows. Lex saw her and followed. **

**"Wow Lex, I hope it's not a hurricane." said worried Melissa. **

**"Is it?" she asked looking at Lex. **

**"Yea is it Lex?" asked Taylor and Eric. **

**"I am not sure but it looks like it." he said as he gazed outside. **

**Nathan stood up and stretched he looked at everyone and said;Jackson you awake?" asked Nathan as he shook his arm. Jackson opended his eyes and took out his headphones and said: "Yea." "What time is it?" aske Nathan. **

**"Ummm, it's 9:46." said Jackson as he gazed around the plane. **

**"That's early." stated Daley as shestretched. **

**"What should we do to pass the time?" asked Lex. **

**"I have an idea, but it's a little weird." she said. **

**"What is it?" asked Jackson. **

**"Scary stories." she stated. **

**"That sounds fun, I haven't done that in so long." said Daley. **

**"Yea, thats sounds fun." said Lex. **

**"Who's first?" asked Eric. **

**"Mel, why don't you go first." said Jackson. **

**"Okay." said Melissa. **

**Melissa, Nathan, and Eric told a scary story. They were all pretty good. **

**"aliright, who's next?" asked Eric as he just finished his. **

**"I'll try."

* * *

**

Who said "I'll try." ? You'll find out in my next chapter. There will be some J&M coming up as well. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: That wonderful night

**Chapter 4 **

**"I'll try." said Jackson. **

**Everyone exchanged looks but all got comfortable. As the rain poured down on them and the thunder roared and the lightning flashed the story was freaking everyone out. Taylor and Eric were secretly holding hands, only Nathan sorta new. Melissa was holding her pillow as she sate next to Daley and Nathan. Lex sat next to Jackson and Nathan. **

**Jackson was a good story teller when everyone first meet and saw Jackson they saw hem as a scary guy, but he wasn't. Anyway he told it like he was there and he put in alot of detail. They were in the middle of the story: **

**"Mike and Jamie stepped into the narrow dark hallway. The closet was at the end. Jamie and Mike walked fast but scared to the door. Jamie stepped forward to open the door. Nothing was there. They were both relieved, but the two felt a cold hand touch each of there shoulders. **

**Then Jackson while he was still telling the story with details. He gave Lex a look. Lex winked. Everyone was too focused on Jackson to notice Lex who slowly crept behind Taylor and Eric. He then waited for Jackson's signal. **

**" The hand felt like ice they turned around and..." **

**With that pause Lex new what to do he quickly but slowly touched Eric and Taylor's shoulders. They both screamed. **

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Eric and Taylor both screamed. **

**Everyone was laughing so hard. **

**"Nice one Lex." laughed Nathan. **

**"It was all Jackson's idea." said Lex. **

**"now that was a good idea jackson." said Melissa. **

**"Alright, alright you've had your fun now tell the rest of the story." said Eric. **

**"Fine." said Jackson. **

**Jackson told the story. When he finished everyone appluded. Then Jackson checked his watch. **

**"Wow!" said Jackson. **

**"What time is it?" asked Daley as she heard Jackson's reaction. **

**"1:15!" said Jackson. **

**"Wow, no wonder why I am so tired I am going to bed. night!" called Eric. **

**Everyone said there goodnights and went to sleep. Taylor had her sleeping bag by Eric so she fell asleep next to hem. Nathan was next to Jackson, then Lex, then Daley and then Melissa. Melissa woke up about an hour later. The storm was still horrible outside. She was cold she new she had atken off her sweatshirt and left it were she was drawing, at the end of the plane. She got up and got it, before she went back in her sleeping bag she saw Jackson. He was sitting in one of the chairs they had left in the plane. (They only left one, where the pilot sat.) She walked over to hem. **

**"What are you doing up, it's 2:20" said Melissa in a whisper as she glared at his watch. **

**"Just thinking, what are you doing up?" he asked. **

**"I was cold so I went to get my sweatshirt." said Melissa as she lifted up the shirt that she was holding in her hand. **

**"O" said Jackson. **

**"We'll night." said Melissa. **

**"Night." said Jackson. **

**As Melissa took a few steps forward she stopped and thought**_: "Mel, its now or never. You have to ask hem. You can do it_**." **

**"Umm, Jackson wait, umm I have to ask you, do you still have feelings for Taylor." she said in a whisper, her voice was shakie. **

**Jackson stood there thinking**_: Alright, come on Jackson you can do this. You like her. Just tell her_**!" **

**"It's been 75 days, I have had alot of time to think and we'll Taylor she's ok, but not my type." said Jackson **

_"What hot isn't your type." smirked Melissa in her thoughts. _

**"So who, what is your type?" asked Melissa. **

**"A girl who is smart, pretty, cares about more than just about herself, but everyone around her. Some who is protective. And always listens that girl is you." said Jackson as he blushed a little. **

**Melissa blushed. **

**"Me!!!!!" she said in a loud whisper. **

**"Yea you but we can't have an relationship on the island, but when we get home I want to be with you." said Jackson. **

**"What if we never get home, what if we are here longer?" asked Melissa. **

**"If we are here for one year then we can talk." said Jackson. **

**"Deal." said Melissa smiling. **

**Jackson leaned in and kissed her. He then let go of her lips 2 seconds later. He looked up at her with his beautiful blue-gray eyes. She smiled and pulled him back to her. They began to make-out. **

** Meanwhile Lex who was awake was watching. He was happy, he decided not to say anything. He also overheard Taylor and Eric and Daley and Nathan too. He decided to keep quiet. And let them to tell each other when the time is right. Lex smiled once more, closed his eyes and went back ro sleep. **

**About 10 minutes later they broke apart. **

**"We better get some sleep." said Melissa. **

**"Your right." said Jackson. **

**"See ya tomorrow." said Jackson. **

**"Goodnight Jackson." said Melissa. **

**The two went to there sleeping bags and fell asleep. **

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. More on the way. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and that part of that scary story that Jackson was telling, well I made that up at the top of my head, haha lol. Later everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck again

**Chapter 5 **

**Daley's eyes opened when she heard the thunder boom. She sat up and walked over to where Jackson was. He was still asleep. She saw jis arm with the watch on it. It said 9:00 AM. Daley thought: **_Oh no! Now we are going to still be stuck in this plane all day. I better wake everyone up. _

**"Lex, Lex you awake?" whispered Daley as she nughed Lex. **

**"Yea, what's wrong?" he asked in a low voice. **

**"It's morning and it's still like a hurricane outside." she whispered. **

**"Oh man. Should we wake everyone else up and tell them?" he asked. **

**"I think so, can you help me out?" she asked. **

**"Yea, I'll wake up Eric and Taylor." **

**"K, and I'll wake everyone else up." said Daley. **

**"Eric, Eric wake up!" yelled Eric in a medium kind of voice. **

**"Lex, go away! Let me sleep." groaned Eric as he tried to push Lex. **

**"Eric we are going to be stuck in the plane for the rest of the day. It's still raining." said Lex. **

**"You serious?" asked Eric as jumped up. **

**"See for yourself." said Lex as he pointed to the windows. **

**"Crap!" mumbled Eric. **

**"Taylor! Taylor wake up." said Erc as he turned to her. **

**"Eric, let me sleep." she complaiend. **

**"We are going to be stuck in the plane for the rest of the day." he said. **

**"Perfect!" smirked Taylor as she sat up and looked out the plane windows. **

**Meanwhile Daley was getting up Nathan, Melissa, and Jackson. **

**"Nathan! Melissa! Jackson! Wake up!" she yelled. **

**Nathan sat up quickly and so did jackson and melissa. **

**"Whats wrong?" asked Jackson in a tired voice. **

**"We're stuck in the plane again for the rest of the day, it's still like a hurricane outside." yelled Daley. **

**" Not again." said Nathan. **

**"I would rather be lugging water right now." mumbled Eric. **

**Taylor looked shocked and so did everyone else. **

**"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Taylor. **

**"Sleep." said Melissa as she put her head back to the floor. **

**"Me too." said Nathan. **

**"Me too." said Jackson. **

**"What time is it Daley?" asked Eric. **

**Daley glared at Jackson's arm "9:20." she said. **

**Daley shurrugged her shoulders and put on her IPod, Taylor and Eric were palying war and Lex was reading, but he kept thing**_: Should I say anything? It's there buisness, but they all secretly want to be with each other? This is so hard! _

**Jackson and Melissa were both really tired from staying up and kissing. Jackson was awake with his eyes clothes thinking about hem and Mel. Jackson wanted to be with her, talk to her a bout last night but he was trapped in a plane! He knew that The Other's couldn't find out, how was he going to hind it? "**_This storm better pass soon._** He thought. Melissa was thinking the same. She too was awake with her eyes closed. **

**Jackson opened his one eye to check the time but he stopped and saw Taylor and Eric playing the card game laughing and smiling. Then he saw them sorta flirting. He looked for a while confused, but little did he know Lex was watching hem watch Taylor and Eric. **

**Melissa heard the giggling of Taylor and Eric. She opened her eyes and saw them kinda flirting too. **_Are they flirting? Taylor and Eric? wow!_** she thought. **

**Lex was watching Jackson and Melissa watch Taylor and Eric. **

**"**_Oh great! now there is going to be alot more tension around camp. Relationships are not a good idea on an island! Everyoen knows that! They better not change there minds. Note to self try to stay away from all 3 secret couples when they are alone. _**thought Lex. **

**For the rest of the day the gang payed cards, ate fruit, slept, talked, and listened to music. It was a pretty boring day. That night the storm stopped everyone was really happy, but din't want to go outside because it was too dark and plus there was alot of damage from the storm. Day 77 is going to be tense. **

* * *

K, hope you liked it, I know there really wasn't anything going on, but in the next chapter the rain stopped, so you never know what will happen ? Who will get caught? Who will be confronted? Who will talk? Will they keep the non relationship thing. Find out im my next few chapters! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Later 


	6. Chapter 6: The 1st clue

**Chapter 6 **

**The group all woke the next morning, the sun was rising. The castaway all woke up and walked out of the plane. **

**"Wow, look what that storm did!" exclaimed Daley as she pushed her harir back. **

**"It definitly had to be a hurricane." said Lex. **

**"We need to clean up the beach, it could be dangerous if we don't." said Lex. **

**"So Eric what should we do?" asked Taylor. **

**"Umm lets see, Nathan and Jackson can take all the trees that have a fallan and put them in a big pile up by we'll whats left of camp." said Eric. **

**"Eric." groaned Daley as she rolled her eyes. **

**Eric gave her a look. " Anyway's uhh Melissa and Daley can look for fruit, that might have been on some of those trees. Taylor you can boil the water and I'll of course get it from the Well. And Lex you can look for stuff around from the storm that we can use." stated Eric. **

**"Everyone ok with that?" asked eric. **

**Everyone nodded there heads. "Let's get to work then." said Jackson. **

**Everyone got to work. Nathan and Jackson brought up tons of logs, and Daley and Melissa were finding tons of fruit. Lex was still looking around. Taylor was boiling the water. Eric was now coming back with 2 jugs. **

**"Hey." he said to Taylor as he put down the jugs. **

**"Hey." she said quietly. **

**Eric sat down next to her. **

**"Taylor, umm when we talked and stuff, that was pretty cool, I had no idea that there was a whole nother side of you." said Eric. **

**"Did you like this other side of me?" asked Taylor. **

**"Oh Yea." said eRic in a quiet slow tone. Eric then leaned in a kissed her. They began to makeout. Now Lex was walking back to camp, he looked up and saw them, he then looked behind hem and a few feet away he could see Melissa walking up to camp with fruit. **_" Oh man, they are gonna get caught. Lex you gotta do something." _**Thought Lex. **

**He then quickly found a rock, he threw it. It hit hem in the back of the head. **

**"Ow, what the hell." wined Eric as he looked up, he then saw Melissa coming. **

**"Taylor, look." cried Eric. **

**'Eric quick go pick up the jugs, act like your just walking back from the well." cried Taylor in a loud whisper. Eric quickly jumped up and ran to the jugs, he stood up and acted like he just came back from the well Whe Melissa just arrived at the firepit. **

**"Hey guys." said Melissa as she arrived with the fruit. **

**"Wow thats alot of fruit." said Taylor. **

**"Yea it is, I guess that storm helped us. **

**"Hey Eric, hows your arm?" asked melissa as she looked at Eric's panther cut. **

**"Better." said Eric. **

**"Cool, see you guys later." said Melissa as she dropped the fruit that she collected and put it in the cooler and walked off. **

**When Melissa was far away anoff. Eric let out a sigh and said: "Wow that was close." **

**"Too close." responded Taylor. **

**"If it wasn't for that rock, Melissa would of caught us." said Taylor. **

**"Yea, but rocks don't fly in the air and hit peoples heads." said Eric as hewalked up to the rock and picked it up and tossed it a few times in his hand. **

**"So what does that mean?" asked Taylor. **

**"Someone knows." said Eric as he looked up at Taylor. **

* * *

Umm sorry I have not updated in awhile on this story. I will update soon. Please R&R!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!! Some more E&T, J&M, and some D&N!!!!! Stay tuned. 


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the rules

**Chapter 7 **

**"Someone knows." said Eric as he looked up at Taylor. **

**"Oh great." groaned Taylor. **

**"But Eric, who could it be?" questioned Taylor. **

**"I'm not sure, but who ever knows wants it to be kept a secret like we do." stated Eric. **

**"We'll we know it can't be Daley." smirked Taylor. **

**"And it can't be Nathan." said Eric. **

**"So all that leaves is Melissa, Jackson and Lex." said Eric. **

**"I know Eric, but we can't keep talking it might leave suspecion." said Taylor. **

**"Your right, we'll talk later." said Eric as he picked up to empty jugs and headed for the well. **

**Meanwhile Jackson and Nathan were picking up logs and caring them to a small pile that they have made, close to camp. And Melissa and Daley were finding lots of fruit, mangos, figs, and cocnuts. They were putting the fruit in a pile and then when it was bug enoff they would carry the fruit back to camp, to put in the cooler. **

**Melissa kept thinking about Jackson**_. "Oh man he's a good kisser. God, a secret relationship. Can we really pull it off. God this worries me_**." thought Melissa as she carried more fruit to the pile. **

**"Hey Daley, I'm going to go to the latrine, I'll be right back." said Melissa as she started walking towards the jungle. **

**"K hurry back." called Daly as she got back to work. **

**Melissa walked itto the jungle as she passed Nathan who's back was to her's and Jackson was faceing her. He looked up at her and mouthed: "I'll be right there." Melissa nodded and quietly walked past Nathan. **

**"Nathan, I'll be right back." said Jackson as he walked off. **

**"Umm ok, hurry back." called Nathan. **

**Jackson walked through the jungle. He walked for about a minute. He then started calling her name: **

**"Mel! Mel1" whispered/ yelled Jackson. Melissa then walked up behind hem and taped him on the shoulder. Jackson jumped and turned around his face relaxed when he saw Melissa. **

**"Mel you scared the hell out of me." said Jackson as he smiled. **

**"Sorry." laughed Melissa **

**"Jackson, should we really be sneaking around like this?" asked melissa. **

**"Yes, cause i can't stand to not be with you on this island." laughed Jackson as he leaned into her and kissed her. **

**"Aww, so sweet." laughed Melissa as she kissed hem. **

**Suddenly Jackson felt something on the back of his head. **

**"Owww! What the hell?" questioned Jackson. **

* * *

Sorry it was short, But I have to go, so I will have another chaptr tomorrow, it will be longer, promise. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: The scream

**Chapter 8 **

**"Owww! What the hell?" questioned Jackson. **

**Jackson turned his head to see a fig on the ground. A fig hit his head. **

**"Umm how did a fig hit your head?" questioned Melissa. **

**"I don't know but look, Daley's coming this way. Quick hide." whispered Jackson. **

**Melissa quickly ran behind a tree. **

**"Hey Jackson, have you seen Melissa anywhere?"asked Daley as she walked up to Jackson. **

**"Umm yea, I just saw her, we were talking for a few minutes, umm she should be on her way." stated Jackson. **

**"Ok uhh thanks." said Daley as she turned around and walked off. **

**When Daley was out of sight Melissa walked out from behind the tree. **

**"Melissa you should hurry back to the beach." said jackson. **

**"I will, but Jackson figs just dont hit peole in the heads, i mean they could if they fall out of tree's but it hit you in the back of the head not the top." stated Melissa. **

**"So that means, that someone knows about us." said Jackson. **

**"Yea, but we will figure out who later, I have to go before Daley comes back." said Melissa as she ran off. **

**Jackson sighed and walked back over to Nathan and got to work once again. **

**Meanwhile Lex was watching. He watched Jackson until he dissappered. **

_"Wow that was a close one, good thing that fig was on the ground, great but now Eric and Taylo have suspecions and Jackson and Melissa have suspecions_**." thought Lex as he walked back to he beach. **

**After Lex went back to the beach, theings were pretty quiet till Melissa and Daley called everyone for lunch. Lex walked back along with Nathan and Jackson behind him. Daley passed out fruit to everyone and leftover fish. **

**"Jackson you should go fishing after we eat, we're gonna need more fish." stated Daley. **

**"Alright." said Jackson. **

**Lunch was pretty quiet until Nathan asked Lex something: **

**"So Lex find anything instresting that we can use on the beach." asked Nathan. **

**"Umm some rope, but nothing else." said Lex. **

**"Hey Lex, can you go to the tide pools after lunch with Jackson and get some more oysters?" asked Daley. **

**"Sure." said Lex. **

**After lunch Jackson got his fishing pole and Lex got his bucket and the two went off. While Lex was collecting oyster's Jackson was fishing he got about 4 fish so far, while he was fishing he kept thinking. **

_"God who could know about me and Mel, but not want to say anything. It defintly can't be Taylor she would say something right away and Eric would probaly blackmail us or tell everyone, so it can't be hem. Daley wouldn't help us she would make sure that we wouldn't be able to get togeather, now Nathan is always agreeing with her, so he wouldn't. but wait, all that leaves is Lex. No, no way it can't be Lex. Wait it has to be cause he's the youngest and he can probaly see anyone who is having a relationship. I guess I should ask hem_**." thought Jackson as he dropped his fishing pole and walked over to Lex. **

**"Hey Lex, need any help?" asked Jackson. **

**"Umm sure, if you want to help." siad Lex. **

**Jackson began to help Lex. A few minutes passed and Jackson took a deep breath and said: **

**"Hey Lex..." Jackson was about to say more when he heard a scream! **

**"Help!!!!!!!!" screamed the person. **

**"Jackson did you hear that?" asked Lex. **

**"Yea, and I think it came from, this wy." said Jackson as he pointed up the beach in the jungle by camp. **

**Lex and Jackson dropped the oysters and ran up the beach. They saw Melissa. Nathan, and Daley running towards the jungle. They wuickly all saw each other and ran to one another. **

**"So you guys heard the scream too?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea." said everyone. **

**"Where's Taylor and Eric?" asked Melissa. **

**"I don't know, but we need to find out who screamed. **

**Then the scream happened again. **

**"Help!!!!!!!!!" called the person. **

**Jackson, Lex, Melissa, Nathan, and Daley all ran into the jungle and all froze when they saw... **

* * *

Another cliff hanger, I will update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did they see? Why did they all freeze? Find out in my next chapter! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Abby

**Chapter 9 **

**Jackson, Lex, Melissa, Nathan, and Daley all ran into the jungle and all froze when they saw Abby laying on the ground. **

**"Oh no, Abby." said Daley as she ran up to her. **

**"Is she breathing?" aksed Nathan. **

**"Yea, but she's out cold." said Daley. **

**"Let's take her back to camp." said Melissa. **

**Quickly Jackson, Mel, Daley, and Nathan all helped carry Abby while Lex ran up ahead to camp to tell Eric and Taylor. Eric was on his way back to the fire pit with two jugs filled with water and Taylor was boiling. **

**"Eric! Taylor! get the first aid kit!" yelled Lex as he ran up to them. **

**"Why what happened?' aked Eric as heis voice grew shakie. **

**"It's Abby, she screamed and Everyone else heard and we found her out cold. The other's are bringing her back to camp." said Lex. **

**"Oh no not again." said Taylor. **

**"I'll get the first aid kit." said Eric as ahe styood up and ran into the tent. **

**A few minutes later Jackson, Mel, Nathan, and Daley came back with Abby. They quickly brought her into the tent. Daley, Mel, and Nathan were in the tent with her while everyone else was waiting outside. **

**"Does she have a fever?" asked Nathan. **

**Melissa felt Abby's head. **

**"No, thank god." said Melissa as she put a cool cloth on her head. **

**"It must of been from the heat, because we heard her yell." said Daley. **

**Suddenly Nathan, Daley and Melissa heard a groan. **

**"Ughhh, what happened?" asked Abby as her eyes slowly opened. **

**"We heard you scream and then we found you out cold." said Melissa. **

**"You're going to be ok though, here have something to drink." said Daley as she handed Abby a water bottle. **

**"Thanks." said Abby as she sat up. **

**"How you feeling?" asked Nathan. **

**"Better, pretty good." said Abby as she gave a smile. **

**"Come outside, you must be starving." said Melissa. **

**"Alright." said Abby as she gave a smile. **

**Abby walke out of the tent. Nathan went out first and told everyone else that she was fine. **

**Abby said Hello to everyone and then sat down and Melissa gave her a water bottle, and a banana. **

**"Abby it's great to see you, but why are you back? Have you made it to the north shore yet?" asked Nathan. **

**"I haven't made it to the north shore yet, but I think I was close. But there was this huge storm, i think it was a hurricane. The wind was so strong. When it hit me fast and good I wasn't in a shelter or anything I was out in the open. The storm made me walk in all different firections. The wind actually blew me in the air, a think a flew a mile. I was tired and in the storm and slept under a tree that I crawled under, whn I woke up the next morning I could hear ocean waves, I followed the noise but i was to dizzy from the storm last night and I yelled, because I thought I reached the north shore. After my last yell I just blacked out and I woke up here." said Abby. **

**"Whoah." said Taylor. **

**"Tah storm hiy us too." said Eric.**

**"Wow, and I hope the other's are ok, that storm was wicked." said Abby as she bit into her banana. **

**Then everyone looked at one another withsad looks a ll realizeing that they had to tell Abby about the Captian, Ian, and Jorey. They all pretty much sat in silence for the rest of lunch. When everyone was finishing up Abby was done before everyone, Abby stood up and took a cloth out of her pack and said: **

**"I'm going to go wash up." said Abby as she also took her water bottle and walked onto the beach. **

**When she was far away enoff everyone started talking. **

**"Ok how are we gonna tell her?" Taylor asked **

**"I don't know, but it can't be all of us it should be one of us." said Eric. **

**"I'll tell her." said Melissa. **

**Everyone looked at Melissa with a expression on there faces that said Good luck. **

**"I'll be right back ' said Melissa as she stood up and walked onto the beach. **

**"Hey Abby." said Melissa as she walked up to her. **

**"Hey Mel." said Abby as she gave a smile.**

_"Wow she's smileing again and acting like she was before we crashed. Thats so great, but as soon as i tell her that the Captian, Ian, and Jorey are dead. ok here goes nothing_**." thought Melissa. **

**"So Mel, whats up?" asked Abby. **

**"Abby, I need tell you something." said Melissa as she took a breath and put on a serious face. **

**Abby stood up and faced Mel. **

**"Melissa, what's going on?" asked Abby. **

**"Abby, I hate to tell you this but about 2 weeks ago Jackson and eric were walking through the jungle and they found the Captian, Ian, and Jorey dead." said Melissa **

**Abby just stood there stunned she looked like she was about to cry. **

**"Abby I..." said Melissa but before she could continue Abby interupted. **

**"Are Jackson and Eric still at the fire pit?" asked Abby. **

**"Yea i think so, but..." said Melissa but before she could say another word Abby walked passed her. **

**"Abby!" protested Melissa as shewalked after her, but Abby was walking in a much faster pace. **

**When Abby entered camp everyone was still there they were all finishing up wating. Abby walked up to Jackson and Eric who was sittiing next to Jackson. **

**"Take me to them." yelled Abby as she stood starring at Jackson and Eric. **

**"Abby..." said Eric. **

**"No Eric , shut up and just take me to them." snapped Abby. " **

**"Abby there about two hours down, down this huge cliff." stated Jackson. **

**"Jackson I don't care take me to them." snapped Abby as she was starring at Jackson right in the eye. he was standing up as was Eric. **

**"Fine." sighed Jackson. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: The other's

**Chapter 10 **

**"Fine." sighed Jackson. **

**'good, let me just go get my stuff off the beach, I'll be right back." said Abby as she tried to calm down. **

**When she was far enoff away Melissa spoke. **

**"Jackson,Eric let me go with you guys." said Melissa. **

**"Mel it might be dangerous." stated Jackson. **

**"Yea, but she needs a few friends right now to be there for her." stated Mel. **

**"I'll come too, themore friends the better." satted Daley. **

**"Anyone else want to join us?" asked Eric as he looked up at Nathan, Taylor, and Lex. **

**"I don't want to see there bodies." said Lex. **

**" I'll Pass, I don't want to look at them it's too sad." stated Taylor. **

**"I agree with Taylor. Taylor, Lex, and I will take care of things here." said Nathan. **

**"Alright then." said Eric. **

**As Eric, Jackson, Mel, and Daley were getting ready Abby came back up to the camp. **

**"Ready?" she asked Eric and Jackson as she walked up to both of them. **

**"We're ready, and Mel and Daley are coming too." sadi Eric. **

**"Fine, then let's go lead the way." said Abby in a serious tone. **

**Jackson sighed and stared leading the way, Eric was behind him, next Abby, then Mel, and then Daley. The climbed down the large cliff and walked and walked. They walked for about and hour and 45 minutes when suddenly Jackson stopped in his tracks and starred as did Eric. **

**"Abby" said Jackson as he pointed down to the ground in a quiet tone. **

**Abby who was walking towards him and Eric stipped and starred for a few seconds. Melissa and Daley walked over to Jackson and Eric and starred to. The Captain, Jorey, and Ian's bodies were all by each other on the ground, there skin and other icky stuff was almost gone, there bones were sticking out and there were flies buzzing all around them. **

**Abby the ran up to there bodies, past Eric, Jackosn, Daley and Melissa. She sat next to ther bodies, nit touching them and cried over them her cries were loud. **

**Eric stood next to Jackson who wa next to Mel and then she was next to Daley. Secretly while Abby was crying and Eric and Daley didn't notice Mel and Jackson were holding hands. **

**"Noooooo! Nooo! You guy's can't be dead Nooo!" said Abby through her tears as she cried and cried. Abby kept crying to herself those words over and over again. **

**As Abby cried there was not a sound, only noises from the wind russtleing against the trees and birds talking to one-another. **

**It wa a sad sight Melissa was actually crying because it was so sad to see her like this. About an hour had passed and then another, it was getting late into the day. It was about 4:00 when Jackson checked his watch. He then tapped Eric on the shoulder and showed him the time then he showed Melissa and Daley. Jackson then gave a looked at Melissa and cocked his head towards Abby. **

** Melissa nodded her head and walked over to Abby. She put a hand on her shoulder and spoke: **

**"Abby, come on it's time to go, it's getting late." said Melissa softly. **

**"No." said Abby quietly. **

**"Abby, please come I know that the Captain, Ian, and Jorey would want you to be safe so please come on.' said Melissa **

**Abby slowly nodded her head and stood up and followed Melissa, Daley, Eric, and Jackosn back to camp. When they got back to camp Abby took her jacket and with out a word walked onto the beach. She sat there for the rest of the day looking out onto the ocean. When it was time for diner Daley brought her some food and Abby's water bottle , when Daley left Abby took a few bites of fish and fruit and a few sips of water, but didn't really finish she was too upset. **

**Abby still sat on the beach, it was around 11:00 at night when Melissa walked out onto the beach. Her and Abby were really good friends since pre school and still were good friends at high school. Slowly Melissa walked up to her and sat down next to her and raped he arm around her. Abby then put her head on Mel's shoulder and cried. After about a half and hour Melissa spoke. **

**"abby I know it's hard, but you need to get some sleep." stated Melissa. **

**Abby just nodded her head and started walking back up to the beach. Abby didn't feel like arguing she was too upset. When her and Melissa arrived back everyone else was asleep. Melissa went to her sleeping bag anf fell asleep. Abby took out her sleeping bag that she left at the camp when she first came back and spread it out on the plane floor and fell fast asleep. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: The old Abby

**Chapter 11 **

**Abby just nodded her head and started walking back up to the beach. Abby didn't feel like arguing she was too upset. When her and Melissa arrived back everyone else was asleep. Melissa went to her sleeping bag anf fell asleep. Abby took out her sleeping bag that she left at the camp when she first came back and spread it out on the plane floor and fell fast asleep. **

**Morning came fast for Abby, she was woken by the sun rising. Abby sat up and gazed around the plane, everyone else was asleep. Abby, sighed and got up and walked out of the plane. She mostly lived in the jungle because of her searching, not much on the beach so when Abby woke she enjoyed the salty smell of the air and the hot sun on her face, and the cool brezzes at times. It was wonderful. **

**As Abby walked over to the cooler she thought. **

_I won't go back out again, I guess I will wait for rescue just like everyone else. It's probaly about 6:00 nowno one is probaly going to get up till maybe like 8:30." _**thought abby as she got her water bottle out of the cooler. **

**Suddenly Lex came out of the plane. All dressed and ready for the new day. **

**"Lex, what are you doing up so early?" asked Abby. **

**" I somewtimes get up early, it's nice and quiet, what are y/ou doing up?" asked Lex. **

**"The sun riseing always got me uo in the jungle." siad Abby as she took another sip of her water bottle. **

**"So Abby, are you going back into the jungle?" asked Lex. **

**"I've thought about it and no, I'm staying on the beach with you guys, I' don't want to die here like Ian, Jorey, and the Captain did I want to go home and see my family again that's what' important and being safe is what Iwant to be, and if I stay here I will be." said Abby as she smiled. **

**Lex just smiled suddenly another voice said something. **

**"Your really gonna stay?" asked Melissa. **

**Lex turned around and Abby looked up ans they saw Melissa, Eric, Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Jackson all standing starring at them with smiles. **

**"Yea, I really am." said Abby as she gave another smile. **

**"Then let's celebrate!" said Eric as he clapped. **

**Everyone laughed and agreed. Abby blushed a litte. **

**Everyone new that Abby was moving on wit hherlife and they were all happy. **

**While everyone was now eating fruit and talking and laughing Tyalor spoke: **

**"Oh Abby, Eric's the new leader now.' said Tyalor. **

**"Really wow, thats great." siad Abby. **

**"Thanks, I am working everyone to the bone." laughed Eric. **

**"Yea right Eric." laughed Nathan. **

**After breakfast Eric gave the job of Abby gettting some more firewood with Lex. So the two wentinto the jungle and talked along the way. **

**"So Eric leader, is he good?" asked Abby as she picked up a stick. **

**"Yea, but Daley was good too." said Lex. **

**"So how has everything been, Any tension and problems?" asked Abby. **

**"We'll yea, basiclly. Well we've had alot but we all got through it." said Lex. **

**Abby just smiled as she picked up another stick. **

**"Now there relationships with one another are hard." said Lex. **

**"You mean like couples?" asked Abby. **

**"Umm yea." siad Lex. **

**"Let me guess Jackson and Melissa, Eric and Taylor, and Daley and Nathan." said Abby. **

**"Wow, umm your good, how'd you know?" asked Lex. **

**"Everytime I came back from the jungle I watched closley and figured everything out." said Abby. **

**"So are they all hooking up now?" asked Abby. **

**"Yea but, we have a relationship rule, and it can get really bad if everyone isn't hidinf there relationships, no privacy and sides of agreement and such, so it can get really bad." said Lex. **

**"So you know and they all are secretly hooking up when ever they can?" asked Abby. **

**"Yea Jackson and Melissa already no that I am helping them out, they just don't now that I am also helping out Daley and Nathan, and Taylor and Eric. but besides Jackson and Melissa knowing that I am helping them, the others still have no clue." siad Lex. **

**"Whoah." said Abby. **

**"Yea I know, but please don't say anything, please!" begged Lex. **

**"I won't I will help you out, in any way I can, if Icome across any lovebirds and there is someone coming or something like that." siad Abby as she picked up more wood. **

**"I think we have enoff, we should be getting back to camp." said Abby as she looked at her pile of wood that she was careing and Lex'es. **

**"It's great to have you back Abby, the old you." said Lex as he started walking back. **

**"It's great to be back." said Abby as she smiled and headed back to camp with Lex. **

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have not uipdated in a while, I have had no good ideas, sorry if it was short, at least I wrote something though lol. Anyway's please R&R, i love the reviews!!!!!!!! Oh and id **Cheerleadingqueen12** just read this, please R&R as well, and please post your One Tree Hill story soon!!!!!!! Everyone please R&R especially also** lilmusicfreak** and **disneyqueen**. 


	12. Chapter 12: A Whole New World

**Chapter 12**

**"It's great to be back." said Abby as she smiled and headed back to camp with Lex. **

**When Abby and Lex arrived back at camp only Taylor was there. **

**Abby and Lex just smiled at her and put down the firewood and went off in different directions. **

**Before Abby left camp she asked Taylor: **

**"Hey Taylor, where's Eric?" asked Abby. **

**"Umm well I'm not really sure Jackson is luggging waer now and Eric is alone somwhere, i don't maybe sleeping." said Taylor. **

**"Oh ok, thanks, bye." said Abby as she walked off. **

_"We'll knowing Eric he's probaly sleeping, I guess I will see him later, Everyone propbaly has everything covered." _**thought Abby. **

**Abby walked down to were the waves hit the sand. With her sneakers on she walked up to the water. The salty water hit her shoes, but Abby didn't mind. Abby looked out onto the sea and saw the blue/green ocean glimmer in the suns reflection. It was beautiful. Abby decided to walk down the beach. **

**As Abby walked she looked back, she wasn't to far away from camp, but she was far enoff. As she walked she slowly began to sing: **

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

**As Abby song she looked up at the ocean and smiled happily. **

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

**When Abby finished her song she heard a voice behind her **

**"Wow you are a really good singer." **

**Abby slowly turned around and saw Eric standing behind her. His face looked so innocent and he was twidleing his thumbs a bit. **

**"Thanks Eric." said Abby as she smiled a bit and blushed. **

**"I didn't know you could sing." chuckled Eric as he gave a grin. **

**"We'll I really don't like to show my talent in front of everyone." lauhghed Abby as she walked away from the water and sat on the sand were the waves didn't reach. She brought her knees up to her chin and put her arms across them. **

**"You know Jackson sings too, you should sing with him." said Eric as he sat down next to her**

**"Jackson sings, how do you know?" asked Abby **

**"We'll A few weeks ago Taylor put togeather this made up holiday called Chilloween, it was fun and we all had to make a gift for the group and Jackson got out this guitar and began to sing a song he wrote called "I Won't Stand Alone" It was really good." said Eric as his voice was so sweet and calm. **

**'Wow." laughed Abby. **

**"Wow is right." laughed Eric. **

**"So why did you sing "A Whole New World"?" asked Eric. **

**"Because this feels like a whole new world and well I don't know It's just one of my favorite songs and its from my favorite movie." said Abby. **

**"Really? You know I have a little sister right?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea." Said Abby. **

"**We'll when she was little she would watch it all the time. It was her favorite movie. I always had to watc her while my folks were out so I had to listen to that song over and over again. Now I know every word by heart. I do like the song, but I do get sick of it pretty fast." Said Eric. **

**Abby laughed. "So what other movies do you like?" **

**Eric and Abby sat on the sand talking and laughing. They asked eachother everything and had alot of things in common. About an hour had passed.**

**"Wow I never new that I had so much in common with you." sighed Eric. **

**"Neither did I." said Abby. **

**Suddenly a strong guest of wind came and Eric's hat flew in the air. **

**"Oh no my hat." groaned Eric as he stood u pand began to run after it. **

**"I'll help." laughed Abby as she stood up to and ran past Eric. **

**"Wow you were right, about being the fasted on the track team." yelled Eric. **

**"Told ya." called Abby back as her eyes were locked on the hat. **

**She then jumped up and snatched the hat and fell on to the sand, she rolled over onto her back. Now Eric who was still running saw her fall and fell to, for whatever reason he fell onto her. **

**"Oww." laughed Abby. **

**"Hey sorry, you ok?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea Eric, I'm fine" laughed Abby. **

**Eric was still on top of Abby, he lifted his chest of of her's and his hands were like in a push up position. **

**Abby and Eric then just began to laugh. When they made direct eye contact with each other they slowly stopped and starred. Eric then slowly leaned down and Abby leaned up. **

**Eric's and Abby's lips slowly touched and they kissed. **

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I decided to add the thing with Eric and Abby so it will give the story a little more drama because Taylor and Eric are hooking up so what's gonna happen next? Anyways I will update as soon as I can! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Guilt

**Chapter 13 **

**Eric's and Abby's lips slowly touched and they kissed. **

**The kiss lasted about 15 seconds. When they broke apart they both were smiling at each other. **

**"We really should get back to camp." siad Abby. **

**"Oh yea, your right." said Eric as he got himself off of Abby. He then helped her up. **

**The two walked slowly back up to camp, it was silent until Abby broke the silence. **

**"So I've really never met the sweet Eric, why have you always hidden this one?" asked Abby. **

**"We'll I don't know, being funny I guess makes me feel better about..." his voice trailed off. **

**"About what Eric, you can trust me." said Abby as they kept walking. **

**The two teens completely for got about Taylor. Eric totally forgot about him and Taylor as did Abby. **

**"Well you know that I have a step dad" said Eric. **

**"Yea, he's really nice." said Abby. **

**"Yea he really is, he's like the dad I never had, but..." his voice trailed off. **

**"But what Eric?" asked Abby. **

**"Well my real dad was different, my mom and I used to live in Arizona. My dad would always come home drunk. He couldn'tlive without a beer. We lived there till I was 7, but he never would come to any of my plays or anything special. He would argue with my mom for hours, he was always drunk." **

**"Oh Eric.." sighed Abby in a soft tone. **

**"We'll let me finish, one day my mom couldn't take it anymore, she went up to my room and told me that we were moving. I really didn't care. A few days later we left, but we left my dad. I remeber in the car my mom was crying as our old house was out of sight. We came to Los Angeles. we got an appartment. When I was 9 my mom started to date,she meet this great guy, who loved kids, but he was rich, he kept it from my mom, he eventally told her, but she already loved him anyway and they got married when I was 10, we moved into his large house, and we've been really happy ever since, but my mom kept getting the bills for our Arizona house, I see them all the time." said eric. **

**Eric took a breath as they still were walking up the beach. **

**"My real dad started calling me when I was 11, on holidays and my birthday, he would be calling drunk. When I was 14 I couldn't take it so I told him I didn't want him calling, I wanted him out of my life, and I haven't heard from him since." said Eric. **

**"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry." said Abby. **

**"It's alright, I've never ever told anyone this,ever." said Eric. **

**"Don't worry Eric, I won't say I word." siad Abby. **

_"I can't believe I just told her all that. I never told Taylor this or that I liked Aladdin. I know, now I have to chose between Taylor or Abby. This gonna be hard." thought Eric. _

_"Oh great Abby, he's with Taylor,not you. Crap,l now things are gonna get tense." thought Abby._

**When Abby and Eric arrived back they went there seprate ways. Eric went to do a video diary. **

**Eric's video diary **

" Ok What did I get myself into. I have to chose between Abby or Taylor. This is gonna be tuff."

**End of Diary **

**Abby on the other hand went to go and find Melissa. Abby and Mel told each other everything when they were little, but since high school they really didn't have any classes togeather. **

**Abby walked over to see Mel brading on the beach. **

**"Hey Mel, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Abby. **

**"Yea sure, Abby." said Melissa. **

**"You have to sware though not to tell anyone, please." begged Abby. **

**"Yea sure Abby, you can trust me." said melissa. **

**"After collecting firewood, I went down to the beach and walked along the shore for a while, and Eric was there and we got talking and we..." said Abby as her voice drifted off. **

**"Abby did you..." Melissa was about to say something when Abby blurted. **

**"We kissed, and it felt amazing, we talked alot to and I know he's with Taylor." said Abby as she was paceing back and forth. **

**"Wait he and Taylor are hooking up." asked Melissa as she stood up. **

**"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything they were hiding there relationship and I found out but they don't know I know." said Abby. **

**"I knew something was up." said Mel. **

**"Mel, please don't say anything,please!" begged Abby. **

**"Abby, I won't, say anything, about any of this. Promise." said Mel. **

**"Thanks." said Abby as she walked off. **

**"Things are gonna get pretty tense around here." said Mel to herself as she watched Abby walk back off up to camp. **

* * *

A/N: K hoped u enjoyed it! Way more drama coming up! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: The Plane

**Chapter 14 **

**"Things are gonna get pretty tense around here." said Mel to herself as she watched Abby walk back off up to camp. Melissa then heard Daley call for lunch so Mel got up and walked up to camp. **

**When Abby arrived at camp everyone was there, except for Mel but she was on her way. Abby sat down on the log. Eric was across from her, but his back was to hers. Eric was looking out onto the ocean, he was eating a banana. **

**Abby just sighed and got a mango and her water bottle and began to eat. **

**A few minutes later, as Eric was still starring out onto the ocean he saw something in the sky. Eric quickly blinked a few times. He then looked again and he saw it. He quickly dropped his banana an water bottle and stood uip and ran towards the beach. **

**"Hey Eric, where are you going?" asked Daley. **

**"I saw a plane." called back Eric as he was running. **

**Everyone else quickly exchanged looks and stood up and ran towards the beach. When everyone arrived they looked and saw it. Eric wa ahead of them, close to the ocean starring up at it. Jackson, Mel, Daley. Lex, Abby, and Taylor began to screma help and wave there handws in the air. **

**After starring at it for a few seconds Nathan spoke. **

**"Uhh Guys, I think that plane is in some trouble." said Nathan. **

**"Yea, and its falling." said Melissa. **

**"It's heading straight towards Eric!" scretched Taylor. **

**"Eric get out of the way!" yelled Jackson. **

**Everyone began scremaing for him to get out of the way, but he was frozen. **

**Abby then took a breath and ran towards Eric. The plane was coming fast, but Abby quickly came and pushed Eric out of the way. Eric and Abby both then fell into the ocean waves. The plane then hit the sandy beach a few minutes later. **

**The plane was the same type of plane as the plane that they were on. As the plane came down some sand spread across towards Jackson, Mel, Daley, Taylor, Nathan, and Lex.They all coughed a few times. **

**'Everyone ok?" asked Jackson as he coughed a few more times. **

**"Yea." said Everyone. **

**"Wait, Eric and Abby." said Mel as she ra ndown towards the water. Everyone else followed. **

**When they all arrived down the the water Eric and Abby were walking out of it. **

**"Hey you guys alright?" asked Nathan **

**"Yea." said Abby and Eric. **

**"I'll go get you guys some towels." said Daley as she ran back up to camp. **

**While waiting for Daley to get back everyone slowly walked up to the plane while walking Eric quietl spoke to Abby. **

**"You saved my life." said Eric. **

**"Yea I did." said Abby shyly. **

**"Thankyou." said Eric. **

**"No problem." said Abby. **

**The two starred at each other for one more second then looked at the plane. **

**"We have to make sure the people in there are ok." stated Nathan. **

**"Yea." said Lex. **

**Then suddenly Daley came back with two towels she gave one to Eric and then another to Abby. Abby and Eric put the towels around them. They were still totally soaked. **

**"Ok so one of us should go in there, check to see if any survived." said Daley. **

**"I'll go." said Jackson as he walked up to the door of the plane and pulled it open. **

**"I'll go to.' said Nathan. **

**While then everyone else waited outside Jackson and Nathan stepped into the plane. Everyone in there was unconsious including the pilot. Jackson walked over to the pilot and checked his pulse. **

**'He's dead." said Jackson slowly his voice was shaky. **

**"You serious?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea." sighed Jackson. **

**Nathan and Jackson then checked all of the others. They were all adults, 6 women and 5 men. A few minutes later the two boys walked out of the plane. **

**"So are ther any survivors?" asked Abby. **

**"No the are all dead." said Nathan his voice was shaking. **

**Everyone's jaws slowly dropped open. **

**Lex looked up a few minutes later and spoke: **

**"We'll this plane cane help us now." said Lex. **

**"How?" asked Taylor. **

**"We'll it's the same type of plane as ours so it has a first aid kit, and tools and stuff, but..." siad Lex. **

**"But what Lex?" asked Daley. **

**"We need to survive and maybe we could look into the peoples bags. They have planty of clothes and maybe other things we need, but we shouldn't take the personal things. The girls could look through the girls bags and the guys can look through the guys bags." said Lex. **

**"That's a great idea Lex." siad Daley. **

**Everyone then looked up at Eric. **

**"We'll if everyone wants to and it will help us survive, so let's do it." said Eric. **

* * *

A/N: Ok so hope you enjoyed it!!!!!! I will update soon!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Can you love me?

**Chapter 15 **

**"We'll if everyone wants to and it will help us survive, so let's do it." said Eric. **

**So then Melissa and Daley and Nathan and Jackso nwent back inside the plane. They got out all the bags. They placed them out on the sand. **

**"We'll thats all of them." sighed Jackson a few minutes later. **

**Daley then glared up at Eric, Lex, Jackson, and Nathan and spoke: **

**"Ok guys, if you happen to have one of the girls bags give it to us and if we have a guys bag we will give it to you." said Daley. **

**The boys just nodded. **

**So they began a few minutes later Mel new that she had a guys bag so she spoke: **

**"Here uhh guys, I have a man's bag." said Melissa as she looked up and shoved the bag over to them. As she shoved it over she saw Nathan, Jackson, and Eric all starring at a bra. They were so memorized by it that they didn't even see or hear Mel. **

**Melissa tehn walked behind them and smacked them all in the head. **

**"Ow."said all three boys at the same time. **

**"Perv's." snapped Mel as she snatched the bra out of Nathan's hand and took the women's bag and walked over back to the girls. **

**As Mel walked back Daley looked up and asked: **

**"Mel what was all that about?" asked Daley. **

**"Nathan, Eric, and Jackson were all just starring at this ladie's bra." complained Mel. **

**"Was Lex?" asked Taylor. **

**"No." said Mel. **

**"We'll good, what did you do to them?" asked Abby. **

**"Smacked them all in the head. **

**"Surves them right." laughed Taylor. **

**A few minutes later they got back to working. The girls got clothes, toothpaste, tolit paper, and they even found some pads and tampons. The boys had clothes, toothpaste, a few water bottles, sun glasses, sun screen, bathing suits. It was a good find. **

**"We should keep the bags, we might need them." said Nathan as he and everyone else was walking back with the stuff. **

**"Yea, you never no when we might need them." said Mel. **

**After putting all of the stuff away Jackson, Nathan, and Lex went to get the toold and first aid kit, etc. Daley went to lug some water and Taylor went back to boiling. Abby went to get changed into some dryer clothes. As did Eric. **

**After Abby finished changing and fixing her hair and stuff she walked out of the jungle and began to walk onto the beach again, nit by the plane though. Abby sat down on the warm sand and began to think. **

_"Wow, I really really like him. He's funny, smart, cute, sweet. he's everything. I saved his life. Why didn't Taylor? I mean if she truly loves him then wouldn't she save him. Who knows, I mean I would love to know more about him, more." _**thougt Abby. **

**Then she heard a voice behind her. **

**"Hey Abby." said Eric. **

**"Oh hey." said Abby. **

**"I just wanted to thank you again for saving me. I owe you." said Eric. **

**"It was no trouble, you don't owe me anything." said Abby as she quickly got up and began to walk away. **

**"Hey Abby, wait up whats wrong?" asked Eric as he grabbed her arm. **

**Abby then starred at him for a few seconds. **

**Meanwhile back by the plane that just crashed Lex was getting the stuff out and studying it and Nathan and Jackson were also helping left the stuff. Nathan then looked out to wher Eric and Abby were. **

**"Hey what do you think is going on over there?" asked Nathan as he nudged Jackson. **

**Jackson then looked out to Eric and Abby. **

**"I don't know." sighed Jackson. **

**The two boys starred at them watching them. **

**Now back with Eric and Abby **

**"Because Eric..." Abby paused and kept walking. **

**Eric quickly caught up with her and spoke: **

**"What's going on?" **

**"Your with Taylor." said Abby. **

**"How's do you know?" asked eric. **

**"I saw you guys making out, you like her alot a get it." siad Abby angrely as she released the grip of Eric's hand and began to walk away again. **

**"know you don't get it, please just listen to me." begged Eric as he grabbed her arm again. **

**Abby looked inot his eyes and sighed angerliy. **

**"I do like Taylor, and now you. I can't decide. I mean Taylor and I talked about our lives and our childhood, life back home and stuff. I got to know the great person she is. Now I meeting this whole nother Abby and well... I really can't decide now." said Eric. **

**"When are you going to?" asked Abby. **

**"I need time." said Eric gentley. **

**"Fine Eric take all the time you need, just take it. I like you alot and I just wanted you to know that." said Abby as her voice grew stronger. **

**Abby then ran off into the jungle. **

**Back with Nathan and Jackson as they watched Abby run off Nathan just looked up at Jackson and spoke **

**"You think there's something going on?" **

**"There's always something going on." sighed Jackson. **

**Back with Eric and Abby. **

**Eric stood watching her run. **

**As Abby ran hot tears were coming down her face. She was crying because, she was scared because she knew that she might truly love Eric. **

**She finally stopped and sat onto the ground and she out her knees up to her chest and folded her arms cried softly. **

**Eric slowly was following her. He slowly walked up to her. He starred at her for a few seconds and then slowly knelt down beside her. He sat down next to her and rapped his arm around her. **

**"Abby." he said softly. **

**Abby just slolwy fell into his arms. She leaned agaist his chest and cried. **

**"Shhh, it's ok." whispered Eric. **

**Eric gently held her. Abby felt his warm chest and felt his careing body agaist hers. Abby truly loved him. **

* * *

A/N: I will update soon!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! More drama on the way!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16:Roller coasters

**Chapter 16 **

**Eric gently held her. Abby felt his warm chest and felt his caring body against hers. Abby truly loved him. **

**Abby cried for only a few more moments then she lifted up her head and starred into Eric's eyes. **

**"I feel so embarrassed," said Abby slowly as she quickly glanced down at the ground. **

**"Don't be, it's my fault. I've got so much to deal with and now this... I took my anger out on you." said Eric. **

**Abby lifted up her head and wiped her cheeks and eyes. **

**"So..." Abby's voice trailed off. **

**"We'll I am sorry that I took my anger out on you and yes I think I have made my decision." said Eric as he gave a small grin. **

**"It's me you picked?" asked Abby. **

**"yea, it's you." said Eric quietly. Then Eric slowly kissed her on the lips. **

**Abby just gave a smile. **

**"Eric, I am so happy, but you said with Taylor you talked about your childhood, life back home, other stuff. You two know everything about each other." said Abby. **

**Abby then took a breath. **

**"Eric, lets talk about all that now. I want know more about you." said Abby. **

**"I want to know more about you, but were in the jungle on the ground." said Eric as he glared down at the ground and chuckled a bit. **

**"We'll were alone." said Abby. **

**"All right fine." laughed Eric. **

**Abby and Eric sat on the ground talking about everything. They talked and talked for hours when Eric looked up at the sky. **

**"I think we'd better start heading back to camp, it's almost time for diner." said Eric. **

**"How do you know, you don't have a watch." exclaimed Abby. **

**"Yea, but when ever the sky is like this, I know it's time to eat." said Eric. **

**"Guys time for diner!" yelled Daley. **

**"We'll and Daley's voice tells me when." laughed Eric innocently. **

**"Oh Eric." laughed Abby as she stood up and helped Eric up as well. **

**The two went to diner and then went to bed. **

**It was now morning; Melissa woke up early because she kept thinking about Abby and Eric. And Eric and Taylor. Her mind was racing with information. Other than that Melissa felt more homesick then usual. **

**Melissa stepped out of the plane with her clothes for the new day. She went into the jungle and got ready. It was pretty early to be getting ready, but Mel couldn't really go back to sleep. **

**Melissa just finished putting her black headband into her smooth, silky black hair. She then quietly walked back up to camp. At the fire pit, she saw Nathan and Abby up. Nathan was getting the fire started and Abby was helping. **

**Melissa walked up to them and quietly greeted the. **

**"Morning guys." whispered Mel. **

**"Hey Mel." said Nathan with a large grin on his face, like usual. **

**"Morning." said Abby cheerfully. **

**"What are you doing up this early?" asked Nathan. **

**"I woke up early and I really just couldn't go back to sleep. Why are you two awake?" asked Mel. **

**"Woke up early too." said Nathan. **

**Abby just nodded in agreement. **

**Melissa then started helping them with getting breakfast ready. **

**Soon Daley, Eric, Taylor, Lex, and Jackson all awoke. **

**"Morning guys." yelled Nathan. **

**Jackson, Eric, Daley, Taylor, and Lex all just groaned. **

**Soon breakfast was ready and they all sat down. Jackson sat next to Mel, who was just staring at the fire. **

**"Hey Mel are you ok?" asked Lex. **

**"Yea are you?" asked Jackson. **

**Melissa slowly looked up at all her friends. **

**"I'm fine guys just really homesick." said Mel. **

**"We all are." said Taylor. **

**There was a brief moment of Silence. Everyone sat there thinking about their families and other friends. It was all too sad to think about so Eric broke the silence. **

**"You know what I want to do when I get back?" asked Eric to everyone with a grin on his face. **

**"What?" asked everyone else. **

**"Go to a theme park and ride some roller coasters." said Eric happily. **

**Everyone nodded in agreement. **

**"We should all go together, I mean roller coasters are awesome, Jackson do you like roller coasters?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea love them." said Jackson as he took a sip of his coconut milk. **

**"Really we'll then when we all go, come with us," said Eric. **

**Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. **

**With that Jackson cracked a small smile. They all made his day; Jackson was going to be in a good mood that day. **

**"I will then," said Jackson. **

**The 8 friends were talking about a trip they would do when they got home. It was great because they were staying off the topic of all there family stuff. So they kept talking about it. **

**"We should got to Six Flags," said Lex. **

**"Yea, that'd be awesome! I love Six flags." said Taylor. **

**"You like roller coasters Taylor." asked Nathan as he was trying not to laugh. **

**"Yea, there so awesome!" said Taylor. **

**Everyone seemed shocked. **

**Eric then asked everyone else and they all did. **

**It was a fun topic to talk about. They all sat there for an hour talking about. Then they cleaned up breakfast and began to start doing chores and stuff. **

**Before Abby started she went up to Eric. **

**"Eric, when are you gonna talk to Taylor?" asked Abby. **

**"Later, I promise." whispered Eric. **

**Abby nodded and walked off. **

**Nathan was near by and was heard there short conversation. **

**He and Mel both heard them. **

**Nathan then slowly turned to Mel. **

**"Something's not right." said Nathan to Mel with a worried look on his face. **

* * *

A/N: Ok so hope you enjoyed it! More drama coming up!!!!!!! Please


	17. Chapter 17: The Hut and the breakup

**Chapter 17 **

**"Something's not right." said Nathan to Mel with a worried look on his face. **

**"What do you mean?" asked Melissa as she bit her lip a little. **

**"Abby and Eric have been spending a lot of time together." pointed out Nathan. **

**"Nathan, their just friends and yea so I'm going to go ask Jackson something, umm bye," said Melissa as she ran off. **

**"Mel what aren't you telling me?" yelled Nathan. **

**Melissa ignored him but went off to find Jackson she just wanted to be with him and be able to kiss him once again; they haven't been able to get any privacy in a while, ever since Abby came back. **

**Melissa walked and found him in the jungle cutting down a tree. **

**"I think we have enough wood for now." said Melissa as she walked up to him. **

**"You can't be to careful." laughed Jackson as he waled up to Mel and kissed her. **

**"Wow your in a good mood today." smiled Mel. **

**"Yea, it's feels great.," said Jackson. **

**They began to kiss a little longer till Melissa broke apart. **

**"Jackson, we have enough logs from the monsoon... what are you doing?" asked Mel. **

**Jackson sighed. **

**"I really can't keep anything from you." he chuckled. **

**"What are you doing?" asked Mel. **

**"Come on, I'll show you." said Jackson as he grabbed her hand and began walking. **

**"Jackson where are you...taking me." Mel stopped and starred wide eyed at all of the logs Jackson had saved. **

**"What are you saving all of these for?" asked Melissa. **

**"Maybe we can make a hut, or a boat. We've been here to long." sighed Jackson. **

**"Jackson this is great, we should go tell everyone else." said Mel excitedly. **

**"Yea maybe at lunch." sighed Jackson. **

**"Yea, and from the plane there was a tool box, it can help us.," said Mel excitedly. **

**"Yea, it will be great," said Jackson as he rapped his arms around Mel. **

**Meanwhile Eric was pacing back and forth on the beach. He was getting ready to go talk to Taylor. He took a few more deep breaths and then went to find her. Taylor was at camp, and Lex and Abby where there too. Taylor was boiling water. **

**"Hey Taylor." said Eric quietly. **

**"Hey." said Taylor. **

**"Hey can I talk to you for a sec, in private?" asked Eric. **

**"Yea sure." said Taylor as she stood up. **

**"Lex watch the fire." ordered Taylor. **

**Lex just nodded. **

**Eric led Taylor to somewhere in the jungle. **

**"So what's going on?" asked Taylor concerned as she could see the pain in Eric's eyes. **

**"Taylor I..." said Eric. **

**"Eric wait, I've also been meaning to talk to you too." said Taylor. **

**"O well you first." said Eric. **

**"I've been thinking for the past few days now and well I don't think we should like be together." said Taylor. **

**"That's what I was thinking." said Eric. **

**"I know, I could tell by the pain in your eyes. I just don't think we are right for each other," said Taylor. **

**"Me too." said Eric. **

**"And also, I know that your heart isn't in our relationship." said Taylor. **

**Taylor took a breath. **

**"Your heart is with Abby. I can tell. She likes you and you like her.' said Taylor strongly. **

**"Taylor I..." said Eric. **

**"No wait, can we still be friends, close friends?" asked taylor. **

**"Of course." said Eric. **

**the two stood inches away from each other. **

**"So this is it," sighed Eric. **

**"Yea." sighed Taylor. **

**Eric then leaned in to hug her. Taylor rapped her arms around him. The two stood there hugging for a few minutes then they let go. Taylor had tears running down her cheeks. Eric looked up and saw them. **

**"So it's over." sighed Eric. **

**"Yea, but our friendship will never be." said Taylor as she wiped her tears away and walked back up to camp. Eric just stood there watching her until he couldn't see her anymore. He then turned around and slowly walked through the jungle wit hhis hands in his pockets. **

**As Eric walked he took his hands out of his pockets and let them swing in the breeze as he walked. He then walked out onto the beach and walked down to it. He looked out on to the vast ocean He sat down onto the sand and picked up a few rocks and threw them into the vast ocean he then stood up again and began to walked back up to camp when someone stopped him. **

**"Hey are you ok?" asked Abby. **

**"Yea, I'm ok," sighed Eric. **

**"Nathan wanted me to get you, it's time for lunch." said Abby as she put a hand on his shoulder. **

**Eric just nodded and followed her. **

**When they arrived the sat down and got some fruit and water and got comfortable then Melissa spoke up. **

**"Hey Guys, you gotta listen to what Jackson as been doing." said Mel excitedly. **

**Everyone looked up from there food and now all eyes were on Jackson. **

**"Umm ok, we'll I've just been collecting more logs and saving them, I figure maybe we could build a hut. We have plenty of tools from both planes." said Jackson. **

**"Yea that will be great, but how big should we build it?" asked Daley. **

**"We'll I don't know, maybe it will be big enough for 3 or four people." said Jackson. **

**"Ok so who gets it, boys or girls?" asked Eric. **

**"We'll first we have to see how many people will fit then we will decide." said Melissa. **

**"So when should we start building?" asked Nathan. **

**Everyone then looked at Eric. **

**"Let's start tomorrow," said Eric. **

**Everyone nodded in agreement. **

**"So tomorrow we build." said Jackson once more. **

* * *

A/N: Ok please R&R!!!!!! hope you liked it!!!!!!! I did spell check so haha!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18: Getting to work

**Chapter 18 **

**"So tomorrow we build." said Jackson once more. **

**After lunch everyone went back to basically what they were doing before lunch. Eric got up after eating and went to do a video diary. **

**Eric's Video diary **

_I should feel happy, now I mean I can be with Abby. Now me and Taylor are just friends, But something feels different. I still can't choose. I really want Abby and Taylor, but I can't choose. This is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make._

**End of video diary **

**After doing his video diary he put the camera back, but went into the jungle he sat against a tree and starred up at the blue sky. Eric sat there until he heard Daley's voce. **

"**Guys Diner!" yelled Daley. **

**Eric then got up and went to eat after eating he decided to try and sleep, but he couldn't. He then finally fell asleep at 10, but he woke at 11. Eric sat up and leaned against the plane. He then quickly walked out of it. He sat by the fire and whispered. **

"**God, can you please help me out." Said Eric as he threw a stick into the fire. **

**Then Jackson appeared out of the plane. **

"**What are you doing up?" asked Jackson who was rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit. **

**Eric jumped. **

"**You scared the crap out of me." Said Eric. **

**Jackson gave him a look at folded his arms. **

"**Just a lot of stuff on my mind. Why are you awake?" asked Eric. **

"**Heard the cracking of the stick and someone talking, so I woke up and found you." Said Jackson. **

**Jackson sighed. **

"**I'm going back to bed, you should too, and we do have a lot to do tomorrow." Said Jackson. **

**As Jackson turned around Eric spoke. **

"**Wait can I ask you something?" **

**Jackson turned around and walked a little closer to the fire. **

"**If you had to pick between two girls and you liked them both a lot, how would you choose?" asked Eric. **

**Jackson knew not to ask why because it would cause a few problems, so he didn't he just answered. **

"**You'd have to think a lot about what they are about and there personality and well you have to figure out who you care for more." Said Jackson he then stood up and walked back into the plane. **

"**You coming?' asked Jackson as he poked his head out of the plane. **

"**In a few minutes." Said Eric. **

**Jackson just nodded and went to lie down and then he fall asleep. **

**Eric still starred at the fire. It cracked and popped. He sighed deeply. He was so confused. Questions of Should I have picked Abby? Why is this so hard? And other questions went through his head. **

**The orange and yellow flames of the fire were bright as ever. Eric's eyes seemed locked on them as he watched the fire. Minutes later he decided to turn in. He sat down under his sleeping bag and leaned against the plane. His eyes began to feel heavier and heavier. Eric then laid down and slowly fell fast asleep. **

**Eric woke to someone slowly shaking him. **

"**Dude come on, breakfast is almost ready get dressed." Said Jackson. **

**Eric groaned a little and sat up he felt as though he only got five minutes of sleep. Without even complaining he got up and went to his bag, got some clothes and walked out of the plane. **

_"Wow he does have a lot on his mind. He didn't even complain, Like usual."_ **Thought Jackson. **

**After Eric was all ready and such for the new day. He went back to camp where breakfast was ready. He sat next to Abby who seemed tired too. She was also very quiet. After eating everyone starred at Eric for on who does what and such. **

"**What?" asked Eric in a annoyed tone. **

"**We'll you are in charge." Stated Nathan. **

"**K well Jackson since it was your idea, you can tell everyone what to do, you're the boss for this project." Said Eric. **

"**Umm ok, well first we need to all bring the logs over here, so lets do that then I will go from there." Said Jackson. **

**Everyone nodded and agreed and got to work. **

**The logs were pretty heavy. It would take a while. Abby was though a little slow on things. **

"**Hey abby you ok?" asked Mel as she put a gentle hand on her shoulder. **

"**Yea, just really tired." Said Abby quietly. **

"**Abby you should go back to camp, you don't look to well, probably from not getting that much sleep." Said Mel. **

"**Ok." Said Abby as she walked up back to camp. **

_"I feel so weak. Why am I feeling like this? It's like I have no energy at all."_ **Thought Abby as she head back to camp. **

**While Abby was going back to camp everyone else was working hard. The sun was beating down on the, all. It was a hot day. The girls were all wearing tank tops and the Nathan and Eric were wearing short sleeve shirts and Jackson had a jacket on, but he took it off and was wearing a tank top. **

**When Melissa saw him with the tank top on she almost keeled over. He looked so got damn hot his muscles were showing. Jackson saw her looking and gave a grin. **

**After a few hours all the logs were brought back to camp. Abby was at camp by the fire. **

"**I have a diagram I made of what it could look like." Said Lex as he was coming up from the beach. **

"**Let's see it Lex." Said Jackson as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. **

**Jackson took the paper and looked at it. **

"**I like it." Jackson said. **

**Everyone else then crowded around him to look at it. **

"**So Lex, want to explain?" asked Mel. **

"**We'll the roof and floor need to be made out of bamboo and the rest should be the logs. We could also use one of the logs and make a door as well. The roof could also be covered with leaf's and such to protect us from rain." Said Lex. **

"**Lex this is perfect." Said Dale yas she gave her little brother a high five. **

"**Thanks, I'll go get some water for you guys." Said Lex. **

"**K thanks." Said everyone. **

"**Hey where's Abby?" asked Taylor. **

"**She's in the tent. She didn't feel that great so I told her to go back to camp and rest." Said Mel. **

"**Should we be worried?" asked Nathan. **

"**No, she said she couldn't really sleep last night." Said Mel. **

"**We'll ok, but we should go and check on her every now and then." Said Daley. **

"**I'll go and check on her now." Said Eric. **

**Eric then walked into the tent. When he walked in he found her laying down awake starring up at the tent ceiling. **

'**Hey how you feeling?" asked Eric. **

"**Tired, weak, but it's nothing I really couldn't sleep last night." Said Abby. **

"**You sure?" asked Eric as he tried to reach down and touch her forehead, but Abby's weak, shaky hand stopped him. **

"**I'm fine Eric, don't worry." Said Abby calmly. **

**Eric sighed **

"**Ok, but if you need anything just ask." Said Eric. **

**Abby nodded and Eric walked out of the tent. **

* * *

A/N: K hope you enjoyed it! please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: It's too soon

**Chapter 19 **

**Abby nodded and Eric walked out of the tent. **

"**Is she ok?" asked Nathan. **

"**Yea, she's just tired and weak." Said Eric. **

"**We just have to keep checking on her." Said Daley. **

"**K guy's let's get to work." Said Mel as she was holding the toolbox in her hands. **

**Melissa then settled it on the ground. **

"**Ok let's split up this. Taylor, Daley, Lex, and Mel can go get bamboo and Nathan, Eric, and I will start doing the sides." Said Jackson. **

**As Daley, Taylor, Mel, and Lex were heading towards the jungle they were talking. **

"**Do you think it's serious, I mean what Abby has?" asked Taylor. **

"**Who knows." Said Daley. **

**Daley sighed. **

"**Mel, besides her looking weak and feeling tired was there anything else?" asked Daley. **

"**No, except for this weird small cut on her hand, it was a little green colored and it was shaped like a hexagon." Said Mel. **

**Lex then stopped in his tracks. **

"**Lex what's wrong?" asked Daley. **

"**I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Lex as he started running back to camp. **

"**Lex what is it?" asked Daley. **

"**Maybe nothing, but I need to go and check something I will catch up with you guys later, don't worry." Said Lex as he ran off. **

"**Lex what's going on?" called Daley but Lex kept running. **

"**Let's just get the bamboo, He's going back to camp so Jackson, Nathan, and Eric will be there to watch him." Said Mel as she put a comforting hand on Daley's shoulder. **

"**Yea ok." Said Daley as she bit her lip. **

**When Lex arrived at camp he went into the plane and got his bag. He searched through ittill he found one of the 7 books he brought along the trip. This one book was called ****Plants of the Jungle. ****Lex quickly opened up the book and began searching through the pages until he found what he was looking for. **

**As he read what would happen if the plant injected its poison his mouth quickly dropped open and his eyes grew wide with fear. **

"**No, no, oh god no." said Lex over and over again to himself. **

**He sat there for about a half an hour starring at the page in the book. He then quickly closed the book took it with him and ran to the first aid kit. He brought it over with him into the plane. He searched until he found it in the manual. His eyes grew with more fear when he saw the first four words again; he knew that it was defiantly true. **

**The last four words in the paragraph said **there is no cure

**Lex then panicked he quickly began going through everything in the bag. As he was doing this Daley, Taylor, and Mel were coming back with a bunch of bamboo In there hands. When they saw Lex they ran over to him. He was sitting at the edge of the plane were they entered it still going through the bag. **

"**Lex, Lex! What are you looking for? What's going on?" asked Daley as she ran up to him. **

**Lexes quickly looked up his eyes were filled with sadness and fear. **

"**Lex, what's wrong?" asked Mel. **

"**When you told me about that strange mark on Abby's hand I recognized it, they talked about it in one of my books. It's from a certain book about plants. She was bitten by this plant and well read the rest." Said Lex.As he handed the book to Daley. **

"**This deadly, poisoned plant, which is called the deadly plant is very rare. It lies in centers of jungles. Not on beaches. If this plant bites you, well after a few days or maybe a week you will start to feel weak and tired. Then you will get a very high fever then your body will start to shut down. There is no cure for this." Said Daley, as her voice grew shaky as she dropped the bamboo. **

**Mel and Taylor dropped there bamboo that they were carrying and froze. Taylor quickly sat down, because she felt like she was going to faint. Mel began to cry. **

"**No cure? So she's going to die!" said Mel as her voice became angry. **

**Lex nodded slowly. **

"**Mel, go get the others now." Said Daley. **

**Mel nodded and hurried off. **

"**How much longer?" asked Taylor as tears began to fall down her face. **

"**A day or two" said Lex his voice was shaky. **

**When Mel arrived to the boys she was still crying. Jackson saw her and ran over to her. **

"**Mel, what's wrong?" asked Jackson. **

**Nathan and Eric saw her crying and quickly ran over to her as well. **

"**You… you guys need to come to camp, it's…it's about Abby." Said Mel who was trying not to cry to hard. **

"**What's wrong with Abby?" asked Nathan. **

"**Is she really sick, or is she hurt?" asked Eric. **

**Melissa sobbed a little bit more and then managed to say **

"**She's dieing" **

**The three boys were wide-eyed they then quickly ran to camp, Mel followed. **

"**How? How?" asked Eric as he ran up Daley. **

"**There's nothing in the first-aid kit that can help?" asked Jackson. **

"**When?" asked Nathan. **

"**Guy's just sit down." Said Daley her voice was firm. **

**The three boys slowly sat down. They saw Taylor and Lex crying too. Mel sat next to Jackson still sobbing. **

"**She was bitten by this plant, there is a mark on her hand and Lex traced to one of his books and the first aid manual and the book says there is no cure." Said Daley. **

"**It was the poison section of the first aid Manual." Added Lex. **

"**When is she going to die?" asked Eric. **

"**A day or…. or two." Said Lex. **

"**When the signs start to show that's when you know either one or two days." Said Lex. **

**Mel sighed. **

"**I'm going to go in the tent and tell her." Said Mel as she slowly stood up and walked in the tent. When she did that everyone got up and went there seprate ways to think. **

**Abby was awake when Mel entered, Mel was still crying. **

"**I heard everything." Said Abby. **

"**Abby we're so sorry, we can't help you." Said Mel as more tears came down her face. **

"**Mel, I'm scared but at least this will happen around people I love," said Abby **

**Melissa sighed. **

"**Will you be ok, by yourself. I don't want to leave you." Said Mel. **

"**I'll be fine, but before you go can you get me my journal?" asked Abby. **

**Mel nodded, got it for her and brought it. **

**Melissa then walked out of the tent. Everyone was scattered about most were crying. Mel wanted to find Jackson. She wanted to be by him. So she began looking for him. **

**Jackson was wear he played his guitar for Taylor. He was sitting on that rock with watery eyes starring down at his watch, he was wishing for time to freeze so that a day or two would not go bye. **

**Melissa finally found him. **

"**Jackson!" said Mel as more tears came down her cheeks. **

"**Mel, come here." Said Jackson. **

**Mel walked over to him and sat down and leaned against his chest and began to cry. Jackson held her and soon his watery eyes could not hold the tears any longer. **

**Meanwhile Nathan was in the jungle crying, so was Daley. They were not by each other though. Lex was in the plane crying, and Taylor was watching form a distance Eric who was on the beach crying. Taylor was crying too. **

**She was crying because of Abby and because she hated to see him so hurt. **

"I hate seeing him like this, I can't go up and talk to him it will only hurt him more." **Thought Taylor. **

"Why did I ask god to help me? He had to do this to me? I hate being stuck here? I wish there was a damn cure, why isn't there one?" **thought Eric. **

"Why did she have to get bitten? She gave us that dance, of course I helped, she kept the secret about all of the relationships! Besides Jackson, she understands me." **Thought Lex. **

"this can't be happening" **Thought Daley. **

"She can't die! Not now! It's to early." **Thought Nathan. **

"I can't deal with death, again." **Thought Jackson.**

"She's such a great person, she can't go, not yet." **Thought Mel **

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjpyed it! I know it's really sad, you can cry if you want! Please R&R!!! Please don't be mean! 


	20. Chapter 20:Cure

**Chapter 20 **

"She's such a great person, she can't go, not yet." **Thought Mel **

**Eric sat on the beach. His knees were up to his chest, he buried his head and sofly cried. He was feeling the most pain. He told her secrets that he never told Taylor, Abby understood him. She couldn't leave. Eric's eyes were red, he couldn't stop the tears, they just kept coming. **

**Taylor loved Eric she truly did, but she knew that they would always just be friends, even after Abby dies. **

"He is in t he most pain, maybe he just needs someone bye him to comfort him. I know he doesn't want to be alone." **Thought Taylor as she slowly walked up to him. **

**She was standing behind him listening to him sob. Taylor then walked to the side of him and knelt down. **

"**Do you want to be alone?" asked Taylor ash she folded her arms. **

**Eric lifted up his head and shook it. **

**Taylor then sat next to him and let Eric put his head on her shoulder. Taylor rapped her arm around him as he cried. She was crying too. **

**About 20 minutes had past. **

"**Eric, you should go and be with her. The minutes now are fragile." Said Taylor quietly. **

**Eric slowly lifted up his head he wiped his eyes. **

" **Okay, but Taylor thanks for understanding everything." Said Eric as he kissed her on the cheek. **

"**Your welcome." Said Taylor. **

**Eric smiled and then walked off. **

**Meanwhile Melissa was still leaning against Jackson. Jackson had quickly wiped his tears away. He didn't want to cry, he felt embarrassed. **

"**There has to be a way, there just has to be." Said Mel quietly. **

"**I wish there was, but there's no cure." Said Jackson. **

**Melissa then mumbled something and sobbed again. **

**Meanwhile Eric was standing outside of the tent. His hands were shaking. He had stopped crying, for the sake of Abby. He then slowly spoke. **

"**Abby, can I come in?" asked Eric. **

"**Yea." Said a faint voice. **

**Eric then walked in. He saw Abby laying down, looking so weak. **

**Eric sat down by her feet. His hands were shaking. **

"**Eric, I'm going to miss you so much." Said Abby as tears began to fall down her face. **

"**And I am going to miss you." Said Eric as he grasped her right hand. **

"**Eric, when I'm gone I want you to be happy, so maybe you should go with Taylor.' Said Abby. **

"**Abby no, because you will live." Said Eric. **

"**Eric I wish that were true but there's no cure." Said Abby. **

" **Damn it, There has to be a cure! I am going to find one. You can't die!" yelled Eric as he stormed out of the tent. **

**Eric stormed out and walked over to the plane and began to kick it a few times. **

"**Eric, you ok?" asked Lex a few moments later as he walked out of the plane. **

"**Hey you gotta help me." Begged Eric. **

"**With what?" asked lex as he wiped his tear stained face. **

"**Get that book, of yours we have to find a cure." Said Eric. **

"**But Eric…" **

"**Lex, just get the book." Said Eric. **

**Lex just sighed and got the book. **

"**Here." Said Lex as he handed Eric the book. **

"**Good, now follow me." Said Eric. **

**Lex sighed, but followed. **

**Eric led him to where Eric leaned against the tree. Eric then began flipping through the book. **

"**Lex, there has to be something in here, maybe something that others missed." Said Eric as he came to the page with the plant on it. There were about four pages on it. **

"**Eric, I'm smart but not that smart, it would take years to figure out a cure." Said Lex. **

"**Damn it." Said Lex as he put his hand through his hair. **

"**Eric, we could try, but we probably won't find a cure." Said Lex. **

"**Your gonna help right?" asked Eric. **

"**Yea, I will try as hard as ever." Said Lex. **

**Eric gave a small smile a flicked his hat gently. **

"**Thanks." **

"**No problem, now lets get to work." Said Lex. **

**So Eric and Lex began to look through the book on all the information. **

**Meanwhile Melissa had calmed down, but she was still leaning against Jackson. **

"**Mel, are you ok?" asked Jackson. **

**Melissa slowly lifted up her head and wiped her eyes. **

"**With you here, I am and will be." Said Mel as she kissed him. **

**Jackson kissed back. He didn't want to let go, but he made himself. **

"**Mel, I just want you to know that what ever happens I will always love you. I mean there has been lots of danger happening lately and we'll I just wanted you to know." Said Jackson as he grasped her hand. **

"**I love you too." Said Mel as she kissed him once more. **

**Meanwhile Taylor was at camp now; she was in the tent with Abby. **

"**You know, you don't have to stay in here with me." Winced Abby as she was so weak she couldn't even speak. **

"**Abby, I want too." Said Taylor as she gave a smile. **

**Meanwhile back with Eric and Lex. **

"**Damn it, we've searched these pages 6 times already. And we still have not found anything." Said Eric as he gave the book to Lex and stood up and began to pace back and forth. **

"**Eric I told you…." Said Lex. **

"**We have to be missing something." Interrupted Eric. **

"**But what Eric?" asked Lex. **

"**I don't know, maybe-wait what are it's enemies again, I mean it has to have enemies or something?" asked Eric **

**Lex turned a page and scrolled down with his index finger. **

"**We'll what can kill it is…Oh my god, we must of missed this." Said Lex as he was wide eyed. **

"**What?" asked Eric as he stopped pacing. **

"**I can't believe scientists, missed this. I mean they wrote it down, but they are such idiots." Said Lex excitedly. **

"**So Lex did we…" asked Eric **

"**Yea Eric, I think I found the cure." Said Lex. **

* * *

A/N: ok please R&R!!!!!!!! hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Hold On

**Chapter 21 **

**(A/N: Ok I am going to use the song Hold on by the Jonas brothers in this chapter.) **

* * *

"**Yea Eric, I think I found the cure." Said Lex. **

"**Really? What is it?" asked Eric. **

"**It's simple actually but we need to work fast, ok there are these two plants we need in the jungle. They have pretty long names, but I know what they look like they are around hear actually." Said Lex. **

"**Can I do anything?" Asked Eric. **

"**Yea, while I go and get the plants I need you to get a coconut and the camp knife." Said Lex. **

"**Ok why the coconut?" asked Eric. **

"**Well I can mix the plants with the coconut milk so she can swallow it better." Explained Lex. **

"**Ok we will meet back here then." Said Eric. **

**Lex nodded and the two went there separate ways. **

**Eric came back to the meeting place 15 minutes later. While he waited for Lex he began to get the coconut open. When he was done he waited and waited. Until about 20 minutes later Lex came back. **

"**Got them." Said Lex as he ran up to Eric. **

"**Good, so umm now what?" asked Eric. **

"**I have to cut up the plants," said Lex as he got the knife. **

"**Hey, hey, wait a sec I'll cut the plants." Said Eric. **

**Lex rolled his eyes. **

**Once the plants were cut. Lex took them and put them in the coconut shell. He then mixed them with the milk. **

"**Uhh is it supposed to turn that color?" winced Eric as he looked at the light green milk. **

"**Yea. That means it's ready." Said Lex. **

"**Ok lets get this back to camp." Said Eric. **

**As the two were walking back to camp. Taylor hurried up to them. **

"**Guys, its Abby things are getting worse." Said Taylor who was out of breath. **

**Eric and Lex quickly ran with out spilling the cure. When they arrived the two quickly went into the tent. Everyone was in there. Taylor was just coming in. **

**Abby's head was leaning against Mel. **

"**The fever is getting higher and we're loosing her." Said Mel as a tear came down her face. **

"**What's that?" asked Eric as he looked at the coconut bowl. **

"**A cure," said Lex. **

We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
Theres more to life than just to live

"**Ok Eric now hurry, give it to her." Said Lex. **

**Eric nodded and slowly with Mel's help gave Abby the medicine. **

"**Abby, swallow please." Begged Eric. **

"**She swallowed it." Said Mel. **

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

"**Ok Abby stay with us." Said Jackson. **

"**Please Abby, be strong." Begged Daley. **

"**Abby, hold on." Said Eric as he grabbed her hand. **

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand til the end  
Theres more to life than just to live

"**Lex how did you find this?" asked Nathan. **

"**The book, helped me. God, I just hope it works." Said lex. **

"**Please Abby hold on." Said Eric once more as he held back tears. **

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Keep faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

"**Is she still breathing?" asked Taylor. **

**Jackson gently checked her pulse. **

"**Yea there's still a pulse." Said Jackson. **

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

**Eric then could not hold his tears any longer. **

"**Please Abby, stay with us. Hold on." Begged Eric as he cried. **

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Keep faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on

**"Why isn't she waking up?" asked Eric. **

"**I don't know, but all we can do now is wait." Said Lex. **

**Everyone was crying, even Jackson. Jackson was only sheading a few tears, not as bad as everyone else. **

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

**As everyone was waiting, With Jackson holding her pulse and Eric crying gripping her hand the wait seemed like a lifetime. **

**Then suddenly there was a slight grown. Everyone quickly all starred at Abby. **

**Her eyes flickered and they opened. Eric looked at her with great relief. Everyone smiled happily. **

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Keep faith beside  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold onnnn

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it! See she isn't going to die anyway there will be about 1 or 2 chapters left. maybe 3 idk. anyway please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Chapter 22: smiles and tears

**Chapter 22 **

**A/N: ok I am going to use the lyrics from the song "Say goodbye." By Chris Brown In this chapter. **

* * *

**Abby was alive, everyone was so happy. Everyone was filled with great relief and happiness. Abby though was still weak and had to stay and rest for the next 2 days in the tent, Abby really didn't mind she was just happy to be alive. **

**During the two days things were quiet. Everything was going well. Eric was in the best mood. He always was doing more work, which was very unusual. He was taking he leader job well, he was being a great leader. Melissa and Jackson grew closer and they were secretly making out more. Lex was completely happy knowing that he found a cure and when they got rescued he could tell this to the world. Nathan and Daley grew a little closer they occasionally kept flirting and smiling all the time. As for Taylor well she was happy, but also a little upset about Abby getting Eric. She wasn't jealous she was sad. **

**Those two days past quick and Abby was back to her normal self, which was great. It was now early morning. Everyone was up eating breakfast, after they would usually get dressed and take showers. Eric finished a little earlier. He had his swimsuit on and was holding the shampoo bottle. **

**From that other plane that crashed there were at least 4 shampoo bottles. **

"**Guys, we are going to do things a little different this morning." Said Eric proudly. **

"**How?" asked Daley who was a little confused. **

"**We'll for taking our showers we are going to have a little more fun." Said Eric. **

"**Eric what are you talking about?" asked Lex. **

"**Finish up eating and get your swim suits on and meet me down by the beach. **

**Eric then walked off. **

"**What do you think he wants us to do?" asked Mel. **

"**We'll find out soon enough." Sighed Jackson. **

**After everyone else finished eating they all got their suits on. All of the girls were in there bikini's and the boys were in there suits. They all walked onto the beach. **

**It was around 8:00 in the morning. It was pretty warm out and there wasn't and cloud in the sky and the sun was gleaming down upon them. **

**Arriving on the beach the seven saw Eric waiting for them. **

"**So Eric, what are we doing exactly?" asked Nathan. **

"**We'll we are cleaning ourselves in a funner manner." Said Eric. **

"**How?" asked Abby. **

"**We'll we run into the ocean get all wet, come back up to the beach put the shampoo in our hair and run back in." said Eric. **

"**Eric, the water is like freezing." Said Taylor as she walked up to the water and let it touch her feet. **

"**We'll you gotta get used to it first, so who wants to try it with me?" asked Eric. **

"**I'll try, it sounds fun." Said Nathan. **

"**Anyone else?" asked Eric. **

"**I'll give it a shot." Said Abby. **

"**Me too." Said Mel. **

"**Anyone else?" asked Eric. **

"**We'll go after you guys." Said Daley. **

"**Suit yourselves." Said Eric. **

"**Ok so on your mark, get set. Go!" said Nathan. **

**The four brave teens ran into the ocean waves. The water was cold. Coming up for air they all laughed. **

"**Wow that's cold." Said Mel. **

"**But refreshing." Laughed Abby. **

"**See told you guys." Said Eric. **

"**You guys gotta come in," begged Nathan. **

"**Maybe another time." Said Jackson. **

"**Oh come on Jackson, guys. You have too, please!" begged Abby. **

"**I'll go." Said Lex as he ran in. **

**When he came up for air Daley spoke. **

"**Lex, is it good?" asked Daley. **

"**Yea, it's cold, but it's pretty nice." Said Lex. **

"**Ok, ok I'll go." Said Daley as she ran in. **

**Then Taylor came in. all was left was Jackson. **

"**Please Jackson, come in." begged Eric. **

"**Yea please." Said Mel. **

"**Ok, ok, I'll go." Said Jackson as he ran in. **

**Once Jackson got adjusted they all ran out a few minutes later and all put shampoo in their hair. Before going back in they got their clothes or sponges and put soap in them and then rubbed them onto their bodies. Then they all ran back in. **

**The salty water felt good on there bodies and it was a blast. Eric and Abby stood up and began jumping into the waves that curved. It was a blast. Jackson and Mel were doing it too and Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Lex were having a splash fight. **

"**Eric, this is so great." Said Abby as she came up from a wave. **

"**I know." Said Eric. **

"**Want to take a break and go on the beach and maybe sit for a while?" asked Abby. **

"**Yea, or maybe we could just sit in the shallow end of the ocean." Suggested Eric. **

"**Yea, that sounds better." Said Abby as she swam over to where she and Eric could sit. Eric followed. **

"**This is so wonderful, I mean it sucks that we are here, but it's a lot of fun now." Said Abby. **

"**Just trying to cheer everyone up." Said Eric. **

"**So, you never told me what was the cure?" asked Abby. **

"**We'll mixing it with coconut milk so you could swallow and these two plants in the jungle that Lex found." Said Eric smiling. **

"**You know Eric, I never said thank you." Said Abby. **

"**No need." Said Eric. **

"**Yes there is a need, you saved my life. I'm here now because of you and Lex. I owe you and Lex so much." Said Abby. **

**Eric smiled. **

"**So can I ask you something?" asked Eric. **

"**Anything?" asked Abby. **

"**I know what you said, but your not going to leave again and go back out into the jungle?" asked Eric. **

"**We'll there is no point. Me alone. I mean the main reason of me wanting to go out and search was for Ian, Jorey, and the captain, and we'll I really have no point I mean I really would just miss you too much." Said Abby. **

**Eric smiled. **

"**You know I'm kinda glad we crashed here." Said Eric. **

"**Why?" asked Abby. **

"**We'll we all grew closer and everyone's personalities changed. We all changed in such a good way." Said Eric. **

**Abby smiled. **

"**Eric wait for that wave to hide us." Said Abby as she saw a bigger wave coming towards them. **

"**Wait why?" asked Eric as the wave shielded them before it crashed upon them Abby kissed Eric. She then quickly let go. Eric was so speechless and his smile wouldn't fade. **

**No one noticed the kiss except for Taylor who wanted to cry. Her splash fight with Daley, Nathan, and Lex stopped. Taylor just wanted to cry. She was so confused. **

"**Taylor, you ok?" asked Daley. **

"**Yea, I just want to go back up to camp." Said Taylor as she quickly started to walk out of the water. As she was walking out she could see Abby and Eric so close and laughing and everything. **

**Taylor quickly ran out of the water. She quickly got her towel and went back to camp. She then walked over to the fire pit. She sat down and cried. **

_"I'm so confused. God, I knew he liked Abby so that's why I made all o that crap up when we broke up. Damn it, I…I…. It's not fair. I don't know if I am jealous or I just want to be with him."_ **Thought Taylor. **

**Back in the ocean… **

**Abby went over to Lex and Nathan who were in a major splash fight. Eric followed but went over to Daley. **

"**Hey are you gonna join the splash fight?" asked Eric. **

"**Yea I…. I was just thinking about Taylor." Said Daley. **

"**Is something wrong with her?" asked Eric. **

"**We'll a few minutes ago she left the water in a hurry. I'm just wondering if she's ok." Said Daley. **

"**I'll go check, I mean I was going to go get a drink of water anyway." Said Eric. **

**Eric then got out grabbed his towel and walked up to camp. As he got closer he stopped in his tracks to see Taylor crying. **

_"Oh no, She's crying because she saw me and Abby kiss. We are broken up, but it really wasn't a good break up. We'll I don't know I mean I love her too, but now it's like a sister. It's so hard to say goodbye to something else you love." _**Thought Eric. **

"**Look we gotta talk." Sighed Eric as he walked up to Taylor. **

**Taylor looked at him with anger and sadness. **

"**Damn, I know I know but it's, it's just some things I gotta get off chest, alright." Said Eric as he sat next to her." Said Eric. **

"**Eric, don't..." said Taylor as she pushed him away and stood up and tried to walk away but Eric as he gripped her arm. **

"**Wait, please listen." Said Eric. **

"**Taylor come here and sit down, let's talk I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by Saying that I love you, But you know, this thing ain't been No walk in the park for us I swear it'll only take a minute You'll understand when I finish. And I don't wanna see you cry But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so….." said Eric. **

"**Eric stop, please it's over between us, we already….." said Tyalor but Eric iterupted. **

"**Hear me out! Please!" begged Eric. **

**Taylor sighed and sat down next to him. **

* * *

**A/N: ok I know it was long, hope you liked it! please R&R!!!!! this whole Taylor and Eric thing will be contiued and there will only be 1 or 2 chapters left! Please R&R! More Mel&Jackosn coming up too!!!!!!!!! **


	23. Chapter 23: Happy endings

**Chapter 23 **

"**Hear me out! Please!" begged Eric. **

**Taylor sighed and sat down next to him. **

"**How do you let it go when you you just don't know, what's on the other side of the door when you're walking out, talk about it. Everything I tried to remember to say** **just went out my head****So I'm going to do the best I can to get you to understand cause' i know……" said Eric as he paused for a brief moment. **

"**Eric…. Please let me leave." Begged Taylor. **

"**Not until I finish." Said Eric. **

"**There's never a right time to say goodbye** **But I gotta make the first move Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me** **Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you Taylor. It's not you, it's me but we know that we gotta go our separate ways. And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,** **and it's killing me** **Cause there's never a right time ****to say goodbye. ****Taylor, I know your heart is breaking** **and a thousand times got myself asking , why, why?** **Why am I taking so long to say this? But trust me, Taylor I never meant to crush your world. I'm so sorry." Said Eric as he gripped her hand. **

**Taylor looked up at him. She felt so lost but now she understood. **

"**I understand now, but can I still ask.. Can we still be really close friends?" asked Taylor as tears began to come down her cheeks. **

"**Of course." Said Eric. **

**The two sat in silence for a few moments. **

"**So you wanna go back in the water and have some fun?" winced Eric as he let go of her hand. **

"**Yea sounds great, and Eric.' Siad Taylor as she kissed him on the cheek. **

"**Goodbye." Said Taylor as she sat up and walked towards the beach. **

**Eric sat there and slowly took his hand and felt the spot were Taylor kissed his cheek. He sat there starring out into space until he was snapped out of his trance. **

"**Hey Eric, you coming or what?' asked Taylor. **

**Eric shook his head out of his thoughts he then quietly said to himself "goodbye." and then stood up and turned towards her. **

"**Yea." Said Eric. **

"**Come on, I'll race ya." Said Taylor. **

"**Ok but your gonna loose." Laughed Eric as he ran past her. **

**Taylor smiled and then ran too. **

**----------------------- **

**Jackson and Mel were still jumping in the waves till Jackson gestured her and him to ge out. Mel followed. **

**Jackson walked over to his towel and sat down Mel went and sat on hers. **

"**So Jackson, why are we out of the water?" asked Mel. **

"**We'll I was just thinking things have been pretty calm around here and things with Abby are good so maybe you wanna go make out or something?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yea, I'll go get dressed." Said Mel. **

"**Yea me too." Said Jackson as the tw owalekd back to camp. **

**Once the two were dressed they went behind a tree in the jungle and began to make out. **

**------------- **

**Back in the water Abby, Eric, and Taylor were hanging in the waves and so were Nathan, Daley, and lex. **

**Soon about an hour had passed and they all decided to get out and get dressed and start doing chores and such. After all getting dressed and such Nathan and Daley went to collect fruit, Taylor was at camp charging batteries, Abby was boiling water, Eric was lugging water, and Lex was just hanging arounf camp. Ok so another hour and half has passed since everyone got out of the water. **

"**Hey has anyone seen Melissa or Jackson?" asked Daley as she was coming back with Nathan with a bunch of fruit in her hands. **

"**Why?" asked Taylor. **

"**We'll I haven't seen them, it's been a couple of hours since I've seen them." Said Daley as she put down the fruit. **

"**I'll go look for them." Said Lex. **

**Lex went off. **

_"I know were they are and I know what they are doing, but if anyone besides me or Abby finds them probaly making out things well get pretty bad."_** Thought Lex as he walked through the jungle. **

"**Melissa! Jackson!" called Lex as he waled through the jungle. **

**Knowing that they had to be somewhere he kept walking he finally found them, but they weren't making out they were sleeping agaist a tree. Jackson had his arm around Mel and Mel was leaning agaist his chest. **

**Lex was stunned. **

_"I don't want to wake them, but I have too."_ **Thought Lex as he slowly walked up to them. **

"**Jackson, Jackson! Wake up." Whispered Lex as he shook his shoulder. **

**Jackson woke straight away. He jumped a bit. He looked around him and saw Mel agaist him and Lex in front oh him. **

"**Sorry to wake you, but Daley was looking for you. And well I don't want anyone finding about you two." Said Lex as he cocked his head towards Mel. **

**"Thanks Lex, if someone else came to get us..." sai Jackson as his voice trialed off. **

**"I know, now get Mel up so we can go." said Lex. **

**Jackson sighed and then woke Mel soon the two were up and they followed Lex back to camp. **

**Soon lunch came, everyone decided to have it on the beach. **

"**You know, this day as been great, besides the fact that we are stuck on this island." Said Abby. **

**Everyone smiled. **

"**I don't think this day can get any better." Said Abby as she smiled. **

**Everyone smiled too. Eric gave a small laugh he then turned his head towards the ocean horizan and his jaw dropped open. **

"**I think it can get a lot better." Said Eric. **

**Everyone then turned towards the horizan and saw three helicoptors coming towards the island. **

"**Rescue!" screamed Nathan. **

"**I'll go get the flare gun!" yelled Daley as she got up and hurried off. **

**Everyone then stood up and began to wave there hands in the air and scream and shout. Daley then came back and shot the flare. The helicopters saw the flare and came faster and faster. **

"**We're going home! We're going home!" shouted everyone as they all hugged each other. They were all crying, tears of joy. Even Jackson was crying. **

**Melissa then went to Jackson she then starred at him for a few seconds. **

"**Aww who cares, we're getting rescued." Said Mel as she kissed Jackson. **

**Nathan then walked over to Daley and kissed her. **

"**Nathan, what if someone see's?" asked Daley. **

"**Screw it." Said Nathan. **

**Daley smiled and kissed him back. **

**Abby and Eric stood starring at eachother now for a few minutes. **

"**Just kiss her already!" yelled Taylor. **

**Eric turned his head and cracked another smile. He then leaned in and kissed Abby. Jackson and Mel were making out so were Eric and Abby and Nathan and Daley. Lex and Taylor were smiling and watching. The helicopters then were landing on the beach. **

"**This is the best day ever." Said Lex as he looked up at Taylor who was holding on to his shoulders. **

"**I love happy endings." Said Taylor. **

* * *

A/N: Alright I am done! Hope you enjoyed my story!!!!!! I will also update my other stories as soon as I can!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
